It will rain - Lloverá -
by IceFF
Summary: No todos saben que tan profundo y puro es el amor de Juvia hacia Gray ni lo mucho que a Gray le puede doler verla llorar. "...-Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxar. Quedan bajo custodia del consejo mágico...-" Una historia Gruvia, desarrollo de la amistad de Juvia y Lucy y un poco de NaLu. Gracias por pasar.
1. -Esa lagrima-

Aquí estoy con una historia nueva de una de mis otp en Fairy Tail, mi anime favorito de todos, espero poder mostrar muchos sentimientos que capto en esta pareja con este fic.

Ha sido inspiración repentina y espero que les agrade. Sus comentarios se agradecen así que si desean pueden dejar un review ^^

Ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro sensei~

Y bueno a leer.

**att. ICE**

* * *

...

_**"Qué difícil intentar salir ilesos de esta magia en la que nos hayamos presos."**_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

_**...**_

**.:It will rain… [Lloverá]:.**

**[Esa lagrima...]**

**...**

No era claro él como aquellas dos jóvenes magas habían terminado en esa situación, caminando por un frondoso y apacible bosque rumbo a una misión… ¿solas?

Flashback…

_Y es que Lucy necesitaba dinero pero no había nadie de su equipo que la acompañara, Erza había ido junto con el maestro a una reunión del consejo, Natsu había ido junto con Gajeel, por petición del maestro, a una misión bastante peligroso y Gray había salido a una trabajo solo. Lo que la dejaba con pocas opciones, una de ellas era ir sola, pero la idea la aterraba, así que había decidido escoger una misión sencilla; ir con el hijo del jefe del consejo, que solicitaba a dos magas jóvenes y atentas que le pudieran hacer compañía para solucionar pequeños conflictos. La rubia había leído bien, necesitaba de alguien que la acompañara para poder obtener dinero de su renta, no se percato de que una persona ya había puesto su atención en ese anuncio._

_-Lucy, ¿también quieres ir a esa misión?-_

_-¡Juvia!, si solo estaba pensando en alguien que me pudiera acompañar-_

_-Pues Juvia ya había visto ese anuncio hace tiempo y creo que sería bueno que las dos fueran juntas, así Juvia puede arreglar algunos "asuntos"- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono tétrico haciendo que los vellos de la piel de Lucy se erizaran. Finalmente acordaron ir juntas._

…

Así era como las dos se encontraban rumbo a la mansión del jefe del consejo mágico, el camino se había llenado de un silencio incomodo. Lucy solo recordaba las últimas palabras de Juvia con cierta incertidumbre, ¿Sería que Juvia solo la había acompañado para así poder deshacerse de su "rival de amor"?, espeluznantes escenas se hicieron presentes en la imaginación de la joven escritora, mientras la otra maga solo se limitaba a sonreír de vez en cuando.

-Lucy…- dijo la joven de cabellos celestes acercándose peligrosamente a la cabeza rubia.

-Por favor Juvia no me hagas daño, te juro que no hay nada entre Gray y yo- suplicó la maga de espíritus celestiales, mientras agitaba sus manos enfrente de esta.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando?- cuestionó divertida Loxar- Juvia solo quería quitar las hojas que se habían atorado en tu cabello- dijo finalmente sonriendo mientras retiraba las ramitas del cabello rubio.

-¿Ah?... es solo que dijiste que querías arreglar algunos "asuntos", y pensé… pensé que querías deshacerte de mí- respondió todavía aterrada la rubia.

-Juvia nunca le haría daño a Lucy- rió un poco- Esos "asuntos" de los que hablaba, eran pues…-titubeo para decirlo- … es solo que Lucy fue la primera amiga de Juvia, y ella quería acercarse más entre amigas como lo hacen en el gremio- terminó de decir esto claramente sonrojada, y encogida en sus hombros, Lucy sonrió cálidamente, eso realmente era una agradable sorpresa.

-Además estando Juvia sola con Lucy se asegura de que no quiera hacerle nada a Gray-sama- mencionó con una sonrisa aún más grande Loxar. A Lucy solo le resbalo una gota por la cabeza y rió con nerviosismo.

-Me alegra mucho que quisieras salir conmigo Juvia, eres una buena amiga- regaló una sonrisa realmente cálida Heartfilia.

-Lucy- los ojos enternecidos de la joven de cabellos celestes miraban a su amiga con mucha emoción.

-¿Y dime Juvia, no tienes calor con todo lo que traes puesto?- cuestionó curiosa, mientras veía la vestimenta de la maga: Falda larga azul hasta las rodillas, botas altas con mallas café, blusa de manga larga y cuello alto de color crema y un gorro estilo ruso adornado con una flor violeta que dejaba caer con gracia su cabello largo y ondulado.

-Hum, a Juvia le da calor a veces, pero es realmente vergonzoso para ella mostrar demasiada piel en público- respondió sinceramente.

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Por qué?- le dio más curiosidad a Lucy.

-Bueno es que los padres de Juvia siempre fueron muy estrictos, nunca la dejaron usar ropa descubierta, además de que donde Juvia estaba, llovía, las gotas realmente eran frías y eso hacía que Juvia se abrigara más, como la gente siempre la rechazaba, Juvia sintió que era una persona desagradable y quiso cubrirse para que no la vieran- el rostro de la joven se volvía melancólico, mientras Lucy solo veía con una sonrisa enternecida por todo lo que había pasado- Supongo que a Juvia todavía le avergüenza mostrarse- mencionó divertida.

-Yo pienso que eres una mujer muy hermosa y deberías permitirte en alguna ocasión vestir con algo más atrevido- dijo Lucy, guiñándole un ojo.

-P-pues Juvia lo ha intentado, en ciertas ocasiones cuando quiere acercarse a Gray-sama, ha usado ropas más reveladoras, pero muy bonitas, aún así todavía le apena- se sonrojo y susurro lo ultimó.

-Pues no deberías estoy segura que a Gray le encanta que vistas algo especial para él- mencionó muy segura y orgullosa la rubia.

-¿Tú crees Lucy?- preguntó ilusionada Loxar.

-Por supuesto-

-Juvia solo vestiría así por Gray-sama- juntó sus manos y deliró enamorada por un momento.

Lucy solo la veía divertida, realmente Juvia era una persona muy inocente y tierna, ciertamente estaba muy contenta de poder compartir ese tiempo con ella.

-Lucy, ¿Juvia puede hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Sientes algo por Natsu-san?- esto había tomado totalmente desprevenida a Lucy, que sintió como la saliva había pasado con dificultad por su gargante.

-¿D-de que hablas?- sus mejillas se habían pintado de carmesí.

-Pues es solo que Juvia nota como los dos se preocupan el uno por el otro, y a Juvia le recuerda lo que siente cuando ve que Gray-sama está en peligro- la maga dijo lo último mientras sonreía y miraba hacia abajo, reflejando en sus ojos los profundos sentimientos que se desbordaban al solo mencionar su nombre.

Lucy solo sonrió y decidió confesarle –P-pues creo que si siento algo por él, pero no sé cómo explicarlo, cuando él está en peligro, realmente siento como si mi pecho se encogiera, y cuando él sonríe mi corazón se siente muy cálido-

-¡Lucy, Juvia piensa que estas enamorada!- mencionó emocionada Juvia mientras juntaba sus manos con las de su amiga.

-¿T-tú crees?, ¿Pero no piensas que es algo tonto que lo este, cuándo él no se toma nada en serio?- cuestionó con una mezcla de emoción e incertidumbre.

-Claro que no, Juvia cree que Natsu-san tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por ti también, se ve como él no quiere que nada te dañe y te protege- mencionó ilusionando a las dos jóvenes.

Siguieron caminando mientras conversaban animadamente, la brisa de ese día era realmente un alivió a los rayos del sol que caían sobre la piel de las magas y el olor a abetos inundaba los sentidos haciendo de ese paseo uno en verdad muy cómodo.

Llegaron a su destino antes de lo esperado, la mansión era como lo imaginaban; grande, cara, elegante. Los acabados barrocos eran exagerados y en la puerta de roble los esperaba un hombre vestido de esmoquin, perfectamente peinado y con rasgos estirados y finos en el rostro, acomodo su bigote e hizo una seña invitando a las magas a pasar.

-Pasen, magas de Fairy Tail- mencionó el hombre – El joven las ha estado esperando, él ha pedido que usen esto- terminó de decir estirando unos paquetes a las jóvenes.

-¿Qué es?- cuestionó Lucy sosteniendo la caja.

-Es lo que el joven solicita que usen-

-¡¿P-pero de que se trata esto?!- mencionó algo enfadada y avergonzada Juvia mientras sostenía una falda corta, muy corta y abombada, un corsé entallado y muy revelador en el pecho, unas medias transparentes y unas botas cortas, todo en tonalidades azules.

-¿Qué dem…?- dijo Lucy al ver el mismo conjunto pero en rosa.

-El joven dice que es absolutamente necesario que usen esas vestimentas, o no podrán cumplir con la misión- las dos jóvenes se voltearon a ver. Lucy sabía muy bien como se sentía Juvia al respecto, pero la de cabellos celestes no quería que su amiga perdiera el dinero.

-Lo haremos- dijo muy segura Juvia.

-¿Segura?- cuestionó sorprendida Lucy.

-Por supuesto, Juvia sabe que necesitas el dinero para la renta-

Lucy solo sonrió agradecida y procedió junto con la maga de agua a una habitación a cambiarse.

Subieron las enormes escaleras con acabados en mármol blanco llegando a un amplio pasillo con decenas de habitaciones, todas con los mismos exagerados acabados en las puertas. El hombre de la entrada les había dado indicaciones para llegar al estudió donde el cliente las esperaba, y así caminaban, incomodas por la ropa y adoloridas por la altura de los zapatos, Juvia seguía queriendo cubrirse con sus manos alrededor de su pecho y Lucy seguía agradecida porque hubiera accedido hacer todo eso por ella.

Entraron a la habitación, era oscura y apenas y se filtraba luz por la enorme ventana, solo se podía ver un enorme escritorio en el centro de la habitación y en las paredes grandes estantes repletos de libros y antigüedades. La silla de cuero que estaba detrás del escritorio se encontraba vacía lo que extrañaba a las magas, pues se suponía que el cliente ya debería de esta ahí esperándolas. Se dividieron en la habitación, Lucy curioso algunos libros, mientras que Juvia reviso si no se encontraba nadie detrás de la silla. Las dos estaban absortas en lo que hacían, cuando una voz profunda y tétrica se escucho detrás de ellas.

-Fairy Tail… realmente no exageraban cuando decían que este gremio tenía a las magas más hermosas de todo Fiore- dijo a las magas un hombre; alto, de cabello verde, ojos rojizos y rasgos finos, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Juvia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó muy seria Lucy.

-Que no me equivoque al poner mi anuncio en este gremio, ustedes realmente me podrán ayudar con mi "problema"- respondió y colocó una sonrisa torcida y pervertida, tomando por el mentón a Juvia quien había sido acorralada entre él y el escritorio.

-¡Déjala!- llamó Lucy tratando de acudir con su amiga, pero un hombre fornido la había sujetado de las muñecas impidiéndole ir.

-Tranquila rubia, ya abra tiempo para nosotros, ahora deja que me hunda en esta hermosa piel de porcelana- dijo esto mientras comenzaba a deslizar una mano intrusa por la falda de Loxar, y tomaba uno de sus senos entre sus repugnantes manos.

Juvia estaba choqueada, ninguna expresión se dibujaba en su rostro, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y miraba a ningún lugar, sus pupilas dilatadas reflejaban una mente turbada y perdida, sus músculos tensos no respondían y la voz de su cabeza solo decía una cosa "para por favor, ¡PARA!".

Lucy forcejeaba para poder zafarse del agarre y ayudar a su amiga que parecía no poder reaccionar, solo veía como ese asqueroso hombre había empezado a lamer su cuello y acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de Juvia mientras sus manos tocaban descaradamente el cuerpo de la maga de agua. Y en el rostro inexpresivo de Juvia solo rodo una lagrima, ¿Por no poder reaccionar?, ¿Por ser tocada de esa manera tan repulsiva?, quizá por todo lo anterior.

El hombre relamió sus labios y se dispuso a besar a Juvia, y robarle su primer beso cuando…

-¡JUVIA!- gritó Lucy, zafándose por fin del fornido hombre y corriendo hacia la maga -Fleuve d'étoiles- sacó su látigo y arremetió contra el hombre para alejarlo de Juvia.

La maga de agua por fin reaccionó y atacó a los dos hombres con su magia, Lucy la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo de ese lugar olvidándose totalmente de su ropa, corrieron tanto como pudieron hasta saberse lo suficientemente lejos de ese lugar. Descansaron sobre sus rodillas tratando de recobrar el aliento, viendo como su pecho iba a un ritmo acelerado.

-¿Estás bien Juvia?- fue lo primero que preguntó Lucy cuando por fin se calmaron.

-Sí- respondió la maga tratando de tranquilizarse –Muchas gracias por ayudar a Juvia, Lucy-

-Eso hacen las amigas- respondió la rubia provocando una hermosa sonrisa de Loxar.

El camino de regreso al gremio había sido totalmente en silencio, Lucy no sabía cómo hablar de lo que había pasado, y es que desde la última sonrisa que le había dedicado Juvia, en su rostro solo se poso una expresión seria y sus ojos estaban vacíos.

-¿Juvia, realmente te encuentras bien?- cuestionó muy preocupada la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-¿Ah?, S-sí, es solo que todo eso tomó desprevenida a Juvia- respondió, mientras su cabello ensombrecía su rostro- Pero está bien Lucy, no te preocupes por Juvia- dijo lo ultimo levantando el rostro y sonriendo ligeramente.

Lucy pensó que sería mejor no insistir, puesto que todo lo que había pasado debió ser muy difícil para ella. Comenzó a conversar, y contarle cosas sobre su complicado pasado, los momentos difíciles que había pasado con su padre y la muerte de su madre, pero también sobre los momentos felices con su madre y en últimas instancias con su padre. Juvia solo escuchaba atentamente a la rubia, le impresionaba todo lo que le había sucedido.

-Juvia entiende a Lucy, de no ser porque conoció a Gray-sama y a Fairy Tail, el cielo de Juvia siempre hubiera sido gris y no hubiera dejado de llover a su alrededor, es por eso que Juvia…- se sonrojo un poco, pero decidió continuar -… es por eso que Juvia a-ama a Gray-sama, porque fue el primero en mostrarle a Juvia un cielo despejado, y la ayudo sin ningún interés, Juvia ama a Gray-sama por su amabilidad y fortaleza- todo esto lo había dicho con un sonrojo muy tenue y una sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos mostraban todo el amor que sentía por el chico.

-Juvia, realmente estas muy enamorada de él- la joven Loxar se puso muy roja y asintió ante la afirmación –Sabes se que a veces Gray puede parecer muy frío, pero es porque su orgullo le impide mostrar sus sentimientos hacia ti, aunque ahí estén-.

Las jóvenes magas seguían conversando y no notaron cuando ya habían abierto las puertas del gremio, el bullicio del lugar las hizo girar el rostro hacia el frente instintivamente. Ese gremio nunca perdía la vitalidad, Gajeel y Natsu discutían en la barra sobre quien tenía la culpa de haber destruido casi media ciudad donde habían ido a hacer la misión, Mirajane los veía divertida, Gray estaba sentado en la barra de espaldas, pero giro el rostro cuando oyó las puertas del gremio abrirse encontrándose a Juvia y Lucy con unas ropas muy ¿atrevidas?

Lucy volteó a ver a Juvia, y de nuevo estaba esa expresión, el rostro desencajado, la mirada nublada y los músculos tensos. Ella era una persona realmente fuerte, a pesar de lo que había pasado no había derramado ni una sola lagrima, pero cuando choco su mirada con la de él, algo dentro de ella se quebró, toda su fortaleza se derrumbó, y sus azules ojos habían dejado desbordar por su rostro cientos de lagrimas rebeldes que recorrían sus mejillas carmesí, ella trataba de limpiarlas escondiendo la furia que sentía por ser tan débil, pero nada… seguían cayendo sin compasión de su situación.

Gray iba a saludar a la maga pero cuando noto la situación simplemente se quedó quieto, sorprendido de ver el dolor con el que lloraba Juvia, se sintió impotente y solo permaneció en su lugar totalmente tenso.

-¿Juvia qué sucede?- preguntó muy preocupada Lucy a la maga de agua.

-L-lo siento, Lucy- dijo con la voz hecha nudo –J-juvia solo… solo no quería preocupar a Lucy, pero, pero Gray-sama la está viendo, y Juvia esta tan avergonzada… -siguió sollozando sin darse a entender –Es solo… solo que Juvia no puede ver a Gray-sama a la cara…- su llanto se hizo más fuerte, rodeaba su frágil cuerpo con sus brazos -… Juvia ha sido manchada, Juvia quería mantenerse pura para Gray-sama, que Gray-sama fuera el único en tocar a Juvia, pero ahora Juvia ya no es digna de mirar a Gray-sama a la cara… porque ha sido manchada con las asquerosas manos de ese hombre…- Lucy tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, así que eso era lo que había estado pensando y sintiendo todo este tiempo, se sentía realmente apenada y dolida por ella -…lo peor es que Juvia no hizo nada por impedirlo, Juvia ahora le dará asco a Gray-sama, y eso… eso le provoca un dolor muy profundo a Juvia- cayó de rodillas al suelo y dejo que todos sus sentimientos salieran, cubrió su rostro con sus manos ahogando gemidos dolorosos que se escaban de los finos labios, estaba avergonzada y dolida.

-N-no digas eso Juvia… por favor- abrazó Lucy a su amiga, queriendo consolarla, pero sin saber realmente que decirle.

El gremio enteró quedó en silencio, viendo con suma preocupación la escena que protagonizaba la maga de agua, algunos voltearon a ver de reojo a Gray, quien solo tenía el rostro ensombrecido y las manos hechas puño. Todas las magas acudieron a la escena queriendo ayudar a su amiga. Mirajane y Lucy ayudaron a levantarse a Juvia, mientras Lissana, Levy y Cana las seguían para ayudarlas en cualquier momento. Subieron al segundo piso del gremio, y sentaron a la maga en una banca, quedando junto a Mira y Lucy. La maga de espíritus celestiales comenzó a relatarles todo lo que les había pasado, mientras la hermana mayor de los Strauss acariciaba el cabello de Juvia, quien tenía recargado su rostro en el pecho de la albina sin poder dejar de sollozar.

-… ¡Ese idiota!- mencionó totalmente enfurecida Cana cuando terminó de escuchar el relato de Lucy.

-¡Ese no es un hombre, es solo un cobarde!- dijo Levy, haciendo que todas asintieran.

-Ese no es el problema ahora, lo que actualmente tenemos que hacer es que Juvia descanse y se olvide de este horrible episodio- concluyó Mirajane que veía como la joven de cabellera celeste se había dormido recargada en su pecho.

-Mira-san tiene razón- concordó Lucy, viendo el rostro sonrosado de su amiga que dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Juvia?- todas atendieron a la voz del hombre que recién llegaba.

-Gray- dijo Lucy sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-¿Por qué Juvia estaba llorando de esa manera?- Gray podría ser una persona fría y orgullosa, pero no soportaba ver a las personas que quería llorar, y mucho menos cuando lloraban con el dolor con el que lo hizo Juvia.

Todas quedaron en silencio, realmente era una historia horrible de contar, y sabían que Gray se podría alterar al oírla, pero no podían mentirle, él era una persona muy allegada a Juvia y merecía saber lo que le pasaba. A Gray se unieron Gajeel y Natsu, que habían subido inmediatamente preocupados por la situación. Lucy comenzó a relatar nuevamente lo sucedido, con cada parte del relato, las caras desencajadas y furiosas se iban haciendo presentes en el grupo de magos.

-¡ESE IMBECIL!- gritó Gajeel totalmente enfurecido.

-Él… tocó a Juvia- la voz de Gray sonaba tétrica, contenía una furia que nunca antes le habían visto a Fullbuster, empuño sus manos mientras se repetía esa frase en su cabeza "…comenzó a tocar a Juvia, queriendo aprovecharse de ella…", lo estaba volviendo loco de furia- ¡TOCÓ A JUVIA!- ese hombre había tocado a Juvia, había manchado a una joven inocente, pero lo que lo enfurecía más que otra cosa, que esa joven era Juvia Loxar - ¡LO ASESINARÉ!- fue lo único que dijo Gray antes de pararse de la silla y disponerse a salir en busca de ese hombre.

-Cálmate… Gray-

-¿Erza?- la joven pelirroja que había llegado tiempo atrás y había escuchado todos los hechos, lo sujetaba por el hombro y trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Lo que Juvia necesita ahora, no es que tú armes una escena. Ella necesita ir a su habitación, descansar y que todos olvidemos esto, ¡en especial tú!, porque si a Juvia le duele esta situación tanto, es por ti, por los sentimientos puros y profundos que siente hacia ti- Scarlet habló muy seria haciendo reflexionar al joven de cabellos oscuros que finalmente le dio la razón.

-Será mejor que llevemos a Juvia a Fairy Hills para que descanse- atinó a decir Mira, quien no había dejado de acariciar tiernamente los cabellos celestes.

-Yo la llevaré- dijo muy firme Gray, cargando en brazos a Juvia teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

-Yo los acompañó- dijo Lucy siguiendo a sus amigos.

Erza encabezaba el caminó a Fairy Hills pues ella tenía la llave de todas las habitaciones de ahí. Mira y Lucy los seguían de cerca, mientras que Gray no quitaba la vista de Juvia, quería asegurarse de que nada más le pasara, recorrió su pálido rostro con la mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, sus largas pestañas humedecidas por las lagrimas y su boca que dejaba escapar suspiros de aflicción.

-Gray espera afuera mientras cambiamos a Juvia y nos deshacemos de estas repulsivas ropas- pidió Mirajane, a lo que Fullbuster solo asintió dejando a Juvia recostada en su cama.

El mago de hielo entró en la habitación cuando le indicaron, le habían colocado un pijama de seda con pantalón largo y camisa de botones color celeste, él se adelantó a sus amigas y cubrió a la chica con las delicadas sabanas y cobertor. Las tres magas comprendieron que Gray quería privacidad, así que decidieron salir de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Gray solo podía ver como la maga dormía plácidamente, como su pecho se hinchaba cada que respiraba y como algunos mechones caían por su rostro, él los acomodó rozando su piel con las yemas de sus dedos colocando el cabello detrás de la pálida oreja.

-Lamento tanto lo que sucedió- susurró el joven mago a Juvia, mientras en su rostro se mostraba la impotencia que sentía –Lo lamento- dijo esto un poco más alto, colocando su mano en el rostro de la chica. Se levantó y se aseguró que las ventanas estaban cerradas, salió de la habitación, pidió discreción a las chicas y fue escoltado por Erza fuera de Fairy Hills.

Había pasado ya una semana desde lo ocurrido, y todas las chicas iban y visitaban a Juvia en su habitación, todas le aseguraban que Gray no estaba molesto en lo absoluto, que al contrario estaba muy preocupado por ella y molesto por lo que "ese" tipo había hecho. El corazón de Juvia se fue tranquilizando, pero aún se encontraba muy avergonzada como para poder verlo, otros magos del gremio la visitaron, entre ellos Natsu y Gajeel, preguntándole como se sentía, lo que poco a poco hizo sentir repuesto a la maga de agua. Finalmente al concluir de esa semana quiso ver por fin a Gray, y se lo mencionó a Lucy que sin esperar más tiempo hizo que su amigo se enterara.

Juvia estaba muy nerviosa, ese día Gray la visitaría después de una semana de "eso", no sabía cómo explicarle, como disculparse por todo lo sucedido pero estaba decidida a enfrentarlo. Se colocó un vestido esmeralda de manga corta hasta la rodilla, un escote cuadrado y una cinta en la cintura revelaban lo necesario de su figura, acomodo su cabello ondulado en una cola de lado y preparó algo de té para recibirlo. Decidió dejar todo como estaba su muñeco "Gray" y el cuadro pintado de la pared, después de todo, esas eran solo muestras de lo que sentía por él.

El momento llegó, llamaron a su puerta y ella atendió con el rostro bajo y sonrosado.

-Hola Juvia, por fin te veo- saludó Gray tratando de sonar normal y no incomodar a la maga.

-Gray-sama, Juvia l-lo sien…-

-No me tienes que pedir disculpas- la interrumpió- Lo que paso no ha sido tu culpa, y si con alguien estoy enfadado es con el maldito que te hizo daño, a ti… realmente te admiro por toda la fortaleza que has tenido para llevar la situación- sonrió delicadamente, dejando a Juvia totalmente sorprendida y encantada.

-Gray-sama…- los ojos de la maga se empezaron aguar amenazando con romper en llanto de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-N-no por favor no llores- dijo esto en un tono desesperado y algo cómico el mago, sabiéndose incapaz de manejar el llanto y menos el de ella.

Juvia lo abrazó, tomando por sorpresa al de cabellos oscuros que correspondió torpemente –Gracias- mencionó la maga hundida en el pecho de Gray, enternecido por sus palabras acarició cariñosamente su cabello y la abrazó con más fuerza. Después de varios minutos sin deshacer el abrazó, Gray se incomodó un poco y carraspeó para llamar la atención de la maga, Juvia sonrió y lo invitó a tomar asiento para beber té y comer algunos bocadillos, platicaron como siempre lo hacían, y prometían olvidar el incidente, o al menos eso era lo que ellos esperaban.

Un mes después de lo sucedido, todos se encontraban de ánimo en el gremio, peleando, bebiendo y charlando, cuando las puertas se abrieron abruptamente dejándose ver varios guardias del consejo mágico, el jefe del mismo, su hijo y el maestro Makarov.

Todos prestaron atención a los intrusos, en especial Lucy y Juvia que se habían tensado de solo ver a "aquel hombre" en el marco de la puerta, el hijo del jefe del consejo, el maldito que había herido a Juvia.

Uno de los guardias dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxar. Quedan bajo custodia del consejo mágico, por desacato y conductas inadecuadas con el hijo del más alto funcionario del consejo- terminó de decir dejando aturdidos a todos en el gremio.

Parece que ese incidente no se iba a olvidar tan fácil.


	2. -Está lloviendo-

**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima

**Advertencias:** -none-

**Recomendaciones musicales: **Para este capítulo en especial recomiendo oír, Fields of hope/ Rie Tanaka, Unmei no hito/ Fujita Maiko, Calc. (Piano version)/Wotamin.

**Historia. Ice.**

* * *

…

_**"Cuantos besos me perdí por no saber decir te necesito."**_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

_**...**_

**[Está lloviendo…]**

…

_-Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxar. Quedan bajo custodia del consejo mágico, por desacato y conductas inadecuadas con el hijo del más alto funcionario del consejo- terminó de decir dejando aturdidos a todos en el gremio._

…

-¡¿Pero de qué están hablando?!- cuestionó un exaltado Natsu.

-¿Maestro?- Scarlet acudió al pequeño hombre que permanecía con la mirada al suelo, frustrado. Esto no hizo más que Erza supiera de que trataba la situación.

Juvia y Lucy continuaban quietas, sus músculos no respondían, y parecía que todo después de esas palabras había comenzado a pasar en cámara lenta, no escuchaban nada, solo atendían al acelere desesperado de sus corazones.

-Las jóvenes han sido arrestadas por haber herido a mi hijo sin razón, se suponía que solo iban a usar un poco de magia en su estudio para hacerlo más cómodo. ¡No se justifica que lo hayan atacado de la manera que lo hicieron, ni mucho menos a la seguridad! ¡Señoritas nos deben acompañar!- terminó de decir ya exaltado el jefe del consejo.

-¿Cómo que acompañar?, ni siquiera les han hecho un juicio- mencionó Levy con voz ahogada.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¿Cómo podríamos venir a arrestar a alguien que no hemos enjuiciado?- dijo el hombre encargado de la guardia del consejo.

-Venimos de allá- habló Makarov en casi un susurró. Se podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, él no quería que Juvia o Lucy pasaran por un juicio de ese tipo, mucho menos cuando la maga de agua había pasado por una situación tan traumática. Él había decidido ir solo para defender a las magas, nunca imagino que estuviera tan corrompido el sistema como para poder haberle dado la razón al hijo del jefe del consejo, asegurando que las magas no tenían pruebas para decir que fueron agredidas, mientras que el joven tenía heridas en el cuerpo y daños estructurales en la mansión. El pequeño anciano no había podido hacer nada, lo que estaba provocando que su congojado corazón doliera con intensidad.

-N-no puede ser…- se llevó las manos a la boca Wendy, quien había querido callar los pequeños sollozos que se escaban de sus labios.

-¡Señoritas, acompáñenme!- cortó tajante el capitán de la guardia ante el alboroto que se había comenzado a hacer en el gremio.

Lucy y Juvia, aún no atendían a las palabras del hombre, sus piernas flaqueaban y parecía que en cualquier momento se doblarían dejándolas estampar contra el suelo. Natsu y Gray se habían adelantado para proteger a las magas, colocándose delante de ellas para detener a los guardias.

-¡A callar!- gritó de nuevo el capitán- Cualquier resistencia que presenten las acusadas o cualquier otra persona provocará la disolución absoluta del gremio, la suspensión de la magia de los mismos y su encarcelamiento-

Los presentes en esa habitación habían quedado en silencio, aquella afonía solo era interrumpida por las respiraciones agitadas de algunos magos y los sollozos de la pequeña dragon slayer. ¿Qué podían hacer?, no podían oponerse al arresto, si lo hacían todos terminarían en la cárcel y sería el fin de Fairy Tail.

-¡Eso es una estupidez!- masculló Alberona- ¡Ese fue el cerdo que lastimó a Juvia y Lucy, no al revés!- acusó la castaña señalando al hombre de cabellera verde.

-No hay pruebas que den por cierta esta versión- dijo con simpleza el jefe de la guardia.

-Tranquilo capitán, mi hijo es una persona noble y a dado una opción a este grupo de alborotadores- mencionó orgulloso el jefe del consejo –Solo será arrestada una de las magas, la otra puede permanecer en el gremio y todos continuaran con sus rutina-

La ira en los miembros del gremio crecía, ¿"Noble"?, nunca habían escuchado una falacia más ridícula que la que acababan de oír. ¿Cómo podían pensar que ellos iban a dejar que una de sus nakamas se fuera? ¿Cómo pensaban que podrían elegir entre una de las dos?, idiotas.

-¿Y bien?, necesitamos que la acusada venga con nosotros, sea quien sea- mencionó el capitán, sembrando más odio en los presentes. El hijo del jefe del consejo solo dibujaba una sonrisa perversa bajo el flequillo que cubría su rostro.

El cuerpo de Lucy temblaba, sus ojos dilatados dejaban asomar lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ella debía ir, después de todo Juvia pasó la peor parte, fue ultrajada y humillada por "ese" hombre, y todo eso le había ocurrido por querer ayudar a la blonda con su renta. "¡Debo ir!", se repetía en la mente la rubia, "Muévete Lucy, MUÉVETE" gritaba en su mente para dar un paso adelante, pero no sucedía nada, el miedo la paralizó, el miedo de dejar a su familia, a Fairy Tail. El calor que recorría su corazón cuando llegó a aquel lugar, ahora la asfixiaba en un sentimiento horrible que encogía su pecho, que la llenaba de aprensión. No podía permitir tampoco que sus amigos fueran a la cárcel por causa de ella, y la rabia se acumuló en sus ojos en forma de cristalinas lágrimas por no tener el valor de dar un paso al frente.

Gray por su parte se sentía turbado, una mezcla de rabia e impotencia se colocó en su pecho haciéndole sentir nauseas. Solo sabía bien una cosa, no permitiría que Juvia sufriera de nuevo.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la suela de los zapatos chocar contra la madera del piso.

-¡Juvia!- gritó Cana al saber lo que esa maga era capaz de hacer por el gremio y sus seres queridos. Loxar solo le sonrió agradecida y volvió su vista hacia adelante.

-Juvia ira- sentenció con voz firme la maga de agua. Todos quedaron helados, ¿Cómo ella?, después de lo que le había pasado, lo que había sufrido, de esas lagrimas de dolor que derramó.

Gray la tomó de la muñeca antes de que siguiera avanzando. -¿Qué haces?- cuestionó a la joven maga, en su voz se notaba la incredulidad.

-Gray-sama- se sorprendió la chica al notar el agarre del mago –Juvia debe ir Gray-sama- sonrió tiernamente.

-¡No tienes que ir! ¡No tú!- dijo alterado Fullbuster.

-Juvia no permitirá que el gremio desaparezca por su culpa, Juvia ama a Fairy Tail- dijo con una sonrisa. En sus palabras no había miedo alguno, solo una firme determinación –Además si Lucy se fuera, todos estarían muy tristes- terminó diciendo divertida pero con una mirada melancólica, era fuerte, pero eso no quitaba que las emociones atoradas en su garganta amenazaran con salir.

Los demás magos tenían las cabezas gachas, sabían cuanto estaban sufriendo esos dos, porque aunque no los demostraran, una parte dentro de ellos se estaba desgarrando. Muchos no se atrevían a mirarlos, la escena era tan dolorosa que era casi intolerable.

-Si tú te fueras y-yo… todos estaríamos tristes- corrigió con torpeza el joven, desesperado y angustiado apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de la maga -¡Lucy dile algo!- suplicó a la rubia que se había comenzado a desmoronar en lagrimas.

-Gray-sama…- llamó la chica sin voltear a ver al hombre- Juvia haría lo que Gray-sama le pidiera en cualquier momento- estas palabras ilusionaban al corazón de Gray que había comenzado a marchar en norma- Pero en esta ocasión… Juvia no puede obedecerlo- terminó de decir convirtiendo su cuerpo en agua para zafarse del agarre del mago. Reincorporada se adelantó hacia los guardias, dejando a sus compañeros con el corazón oprimido y ahogo en el pecho.

-¡Juvia!- gritó Gray, quien había sido sujetado por Laxus y Elfman, ordenes de Erza, que comprendiendo la situación, sabía que si alguien intentaba hacer algo iba a perjudicar a todo el gremio, y peor aún, haría imposible rescatar a Juvia.

La joven maga antes de que le colocaran las esposas inhibidoras de magia giro su cuerpo y dedicó unas palabras.

- Juvia realmente ha sido muy feliz aquí, y no tiene como agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por ella- la voz de la joven se comenzaba a ahogar, pero aún así seguía segura –… Juvia les da las gracias- se reverenció ante las caras largas y de algunas mejillas húmedas por el llanto.

La maga de agua no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, pero nunca dejo de sonreír. No quería que su último momento en el gremio fuera con un semblante triste.

-J-juvia- susurró débilmente Lucy.

-No te preocupes Lucy, Juvia te protegerá esta vez… eso hacen las amigas- dedicó Loxar una sonrisa hermosa que era adornada por sus mejillas carmesí y el brillo de lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.

La rubia solo cubrió su boca para no dejar escapar los dolorosos gemidos que su alma emitía, se odiaba por ser tan débil y no tener el valor de tomar el lugar de Juvia.

Gajeel era sujetado por las manos de Levy que le rodeaban la cintura, las suplicas de la pequeña maga evitaban que hiciera una locura, quería correr a traer a esa "idiota" de regreso, él más que nadie sabía lo que el gremio significaba para Juvia, pero era tan "estúpidamente noble", como él se decía en su cabeza, que prefería sacrificarse por Fairy Tail.

-¡JUVIA!- volvió a llamar a la chica Gray pero ahora con más fuerza y dolor en su nombre. Trataba de zafarse del agarre de los fornidos hombres que estaban sorprendidos de cómo Fullbuster lograba arrastrarlos hacia adelante tratando de alcanzar a la maga.

La chica que ya se había dado vuelta dejándose esposar, giró levemente el rostro –Gray-sama, gracias… Juvia… Juvia l-lo…te ama- soltó una leve risa, tenía los parpados cerrados con fuerza evitando que el llanto escapara dejando solo a unas gotas rebeldes escapar al momento que levantó el rostro. Era la primera vez que le decía sus sentimientos, había sido una confesión simple, pero llena de significado, no necesitaba más que dibujar una sonrisa sincera y feliz que proyectara como ardía su corazón al momento de decirlo.

Todos los presentes no pudieron más que sentir un sufrimiento intenso recorrerlos, y Gray sin saber que decir se quedó petrificado, con el corazón acelerado, cálido, pero al mismo tiempo dolido… dolido por verla partir.

Juvia caminó esposada y paso junto al asqueroso tipo que la había ultrajado, un escalofrío la recorrió pero no lo hizo notar, su mirada firme no dejaba ver duda alguna.

-La pasaremos muy bien- susurró el tipo al oído de la chica, que sintió repulsión de sus palabras.

-¡NO!- gritó Gray cuando vio desaparecer en una técnica de transportación a los guardias, los del consejo y con ellos… Juvia.

El llanto colérico no se hizo esperar en algunas magas cuando la silueta femenina desapareció junto a "ese" hombre. Mira se había sentado rompiendo en llanto, Lissana solo la sostenía por los hombros pero se encontraba en el mismo estado que su hermana, Cana soltó algunas lágrimas de frustración, mientras que Levy y Wendy no se apenaban de que las vieran llorar con dolor. Los hombres del gremio solo empuñaban las manos frustrados, y Makarov caminó tambaleante hacia la barra.

-¡¿Lucy por qué no dijiste nada?!- arremetió con furia Fullbuster a su amiga. Se paró frente a ella y la sujetó con fuerza de los hombros-¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! ¡Ahora Juvia esta sola con ese tipo!- comenzó a sacudir levemente el cuerpo de la rubia, quien seguía llorando desconsolada. Cada palabra de Gray era cierta, y se clavaban como filosos cuchillos en su pecho.

-¡Déjala Gray!- empujó Dragneel al de cabellos oscuros para que soltara el agarre de la rubia.

Fullbuster solo miraba con ira contenida a todo aquello que pasaba en frente de él, se encontraba frustrado y sufriendo de una manera que solo era comparado cuando perdió a sus padres y a Ul.

-Gray, debes calmarte- reprendió Erza –No ha sido culpa de Lucy-

-¡¿No lo entiendes Erza?! Ahora Juvia esta con "ese" malnacido, podría…- no pudo terminar la oración, dolía demasiado.

-Juvia estará a salvo hoy, tienen que procesarla y eso tomará un día, tendremos tiempo para planear una estrategia y rescatarla- habló calmada – Así que tranquilízate-

-¡No me digas que hacer Erza! ¡No sabes cómo me siento!- habló casi en un grito Gray, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía puesto que esas palabras solo dibujaron en Scarlet una sonrisa melancólica.

El mago de alquimia se apresuró a salir furioso del gremio, dejando a todos angustiados por su comportamiento. Él no era impulsivo, era una persona calmada que siempre meditaba lo que decía, pero en esa ocasión se encontraba fuera de sí.

-Déjenlo, necesita pensar las cosas- llamó Erza a todos los que se encontraban viendo la puerta por la que había salido el mago hace un instante.

Natsu tenía envuelta con fuerza a Lucy en sus brazos, la chica se desmoronaba en lágrimas y sus ojos ardían por la intensidad de su llanto. –Natsu…, Gray tiene razón, d-debí decir algo- trataba a penas de hablar entre sollozos, el de cabello rosado solo la aprisionaba más contra su pecho y acariciaba su cabeza con la intención de calmarla –Y-yo debía de estar en el lugar de J-juvia…- hablaba con dolor la rubia sujetando con fuerza sus manos al pecho de Natsu, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían y caería al suelo, pero el dragon slayer seguía sosteniéndola, no decía nada, solo la abrazaba con fuerza, compartía el calor de su cuerpo con ella, trataba de que el corazón de la maga se calmara.

-Lucy…- por fin habló Dragneel –No ha sido tu culpa, tranquila, traeremos de regreso a Juvia-

La chica alzó el rostro encontrando una amplia sonrisa de parte de Natsu, sus palabras eran firmes, parecía que el mago tenía la seguridad de que lo que decía se iba a cumplir. Los ojos abiertos de Lucy habían dejado de producir lágrimas y solo sintió un ardor en las mejillas cuando el mago de fuego colocó un dulce beso en su frente, quitando en una caricia el flequillo rubio. No dijeron nada más, solo permanecieron abrazados, guardando en su corazón la promesa silenciosa que habían sellado en ese momento "…traeremos de regreso a Juvia".

…

Gray caminaba por Magnolia totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se movía tambaleante, tenía nauseas y angustia. Sintió su rostro mojado y pensó que sus sentimientos por fin lo habían traicionado y las lágrimas brotaban, pero luego notó como todo él se mojaba, giró el rostro hacia el cielo… "Está lloviendo…" susurró.

{*Escucha: _Davy Jones Music Box with Rain, _en YouTube}

Siguió caminando, las pesadas gotas se azotaban contra su cuerpo, las demás personas corrían a refugiarse, pero el permanecía en medio de la calle dejándose abrazar por el diluvio, sí, el cielo estaba sufriendo como él y parecía que lo quería acompañar camuflando las lagrimas del joven con gotas de lluvia. Nadie lo veía, no había vergüenza alguna de llorar, estaba frustrado y el sufrimiento lo había acogido en sus brazos sin que él lo quisiera. El cielo tan gris como sus ojos se desmoronaba en gotas furiosas y rayos que alumbraban el horizonte. Quería correr a buscarla, pero no sabía a dónde la habían llevado, no entendía como había podido dejarla ir, "No le respondí" ese pensamiento se hacía presente, ella se había confesado y él no respondió. Un estremecimiento agudo se apoderó de todo su ser, pero no sabía exactamente que era. Caminó hasta llegar al lugar que buscaba con desesperación en un intento vano de encontrarla a ella también.

…

Un caminó incierto era el que recorrían esas gotas a través del cristal de la ventana, donde Juvia se asomaba, estaba tan acostumbrada de ver ese panorama; nubes grises y frías partículas que se estampan contra el suelo. Colocó la mano en el vidrio, estaba helado.

-No entiendo que ha hecho que mi hijo quiera que te procesemos y dejemos encerrada aquí, en mi mansión. Encima en el cuarto de huéspedes- le dijo el jefe del consejo a la maga de agua – Pero sea lo que sea, deberías estar agradecida, no tendrás que vivir en la cárcel-

La chica no le respondió ni lo volteó a ver en ningún momento, cada una de sus palabras era como una burla para ella.

-Bien, vendrán los guardias del consejo a tomar tus huellas y declaraciones, no intentes hacer ninguna locura, la mansión esta llena de escoltas y además tienes ese dispositivo inhibidor de magia- dijo señalando a la pulsera que llevaba la maga –Adiós-

El hombre cerró con llave, dejando a la maga sola. Juvia comenzó a derramar lágrimas dolorosas, pero su semblante seguía serio, no se arrepentía de su decisión, no quería que nadie del gremio sufriera por causa suya, tampoco Lucy y mucho menos Gray. Siguió mirando afuera. Ella más que nadie comprendía que el cielo también lloraba.

…

Gray abrió la puerta de la habitación imitando la llave de la cerradura con su magia de hielo, no había nadie en Fairy Hills por lo que pudo entrar sin problemas. Aquel lugar tenía impregnado el olor de Juvia, y todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado, reflejaba la personalidad de la maga: elegante, sencilla y tierna.

Caminó, sintiendo bajo sus pies la alfombra, pasó sus dedos por el sofá donde hace unas semanas había estado con Juvia. Se quedó viendo el retrato de la pared y soltó una risa. Tenía la esperanza que tras las cortinas de la cama estuviera la maga, era una ilusión, puesto que todo desde que salió del gremio le pareció irreal. Retiró con cuidado los doseles, pero no… la maga no estaba ahí, sintió un ahogo que le oprimía la garganta y un golpe de realidad le dio directo a la cara.

-Juvia- susurró.

El dolor llego, se dio cuenta que Juvia no estaba, que esa dulce chica que lo procuraba siempre no estaba. Quiso recostarse para oler el perfume del cabello celeste en la almohada, y así lo hizo, colocó su cabeza y aspiró el dulce aroma que emanaba, se imaginaba el cabello de la maga cayendo a través del cobertor rosado. Deseó retener las lágrimas que se rebelaban, apretó con fuerza sus parpados y con la mano se sujeto del almohadón. Gemidos de dolor salían de la boca del mago y su semblante revelaba el sufrimiento que sentía. Sus ojos empezaban a arder y no sintió cuando la somnolencia lo dejo caer dormido.

…

-Aquí estás hermosa- mencionó "ese" hombre al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Juvia.

-…-

-Veo que no quieres hablar, pero no necesitas hacerlo, mientras ese jugoso cuerpo esté disponible para mí-

Juvia sintió asco de solo oírlo hablar, el hombre se había acercado demasiado a ella, casi llegando a sus labios, la maga volvió la vista al suelo, y él la tomó con fuerza del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Escúchame, hoy no te puedo hacer nada porque aún no eres procesada, así que más te vale que mañana te comportes o ese chico ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¡Ah sí!, Gray, ese idiota sufrirá mucho más que tú-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la maga abriera los ojos de sorpresa e ira. "Ese" hombre amenazaba a Gray sin pudor alguno. La chica quería estampar una buena bofetada a ese malnacido, pero temía porque cumpliera con lo que decía.

-Así me gusta, que sepas quien manda- dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

-Cyan-sama, su padre lo esta buscando- entró de improviso el fornido hombre que en "aquella" ocasión había sujetado a Lucy.

-¡Ya escuche Gapo!- regañó al hombre de piel oscura –Mañana la pasaremos muy bien- dijo esto acariciando sin decoro la mejilla de la maga.

Cyan salió de la habitación dejando a Juvia llorando de frustración y asco.

-Señorita- llamó a la joven.

Juvia se alteró al oír que la llamaba aquel hombre de cabello rizado y oscuro, se hiso hacia atrás tratando de protegerse, pensando que el intruso quería hacerle algo.

-Tranquila, no le haré nada- dijo Gapo -¿Se encuentra bien?-

La maga parpadeó varias veces tratando de analizar las palabras del hombre, parecía angustiado y su mirada miel reflejaba sinceridad.

-Tenga le traje algo de comer- dijo extendiéndole el paquete, Juvia lo tomó con algo de duda –Es un bollo caliente, debe tener hambre-

-Gracias- mencionó la maga agradeciendo el gesto.

-Lamento mucho que este aquí, se lo que el joven le hizo, y créame que me duele mucho ver estas injusticias, pero no pude hacer nada, Cyan-sama tiene amenazada a mi familia- dijo con angustia y rabia Gapo –Lo único que pude hacer fue soltar a su amiga en esa ocasión-

La maga escuchó sorprendida las palabras de Gapo, así que él liberó a Lucy a propósito para que la ayudara. Parecía ser uno de esos hombres mal encarados y cínicos que solo trabajan por dinero, pero ahora que lo veía con detenimiento notaba como era una persona noble, de aspecto pasivo y mirada dulce.

-Muchas gracias Gapo-san, Juvia esta muy agradecida- respondió conmovida la maga.

-Quisiera hacer más-

-No se preocupe, Juvia estará bien- le respondió sin saber la certeza de sus palabras. Comenzaron a charlar animadamente durante un rato, el corazón de Juvia empezaba a calmarse, aquel dulce hombre la hizo sentir mejor.

-Vendré a verla mañana temprano para traerle algo de desayunar, en aquellos cajones…- señaló el mueble –…encontrará una pijama para usar, por ahora trate de descansar, los hombres del consejo vendrán a entrevistarla.

Juvia se despidió de Gapo y el desasosiego regresó, recordando como su corazón anhelaba estar en su hogar, en Fairy Tail, con Gray. Pero no iba a permitir que sus deseos pusieran en riesgo a sus amigos, así que sacudió la cabeza y tomó el consejo de su nuevo amigo, y se recostó un rato.

…

-Sabía que estarías aquí-

-¿Erza?- Gray se incorporó sentándose en la cama al reconocer la voz de la maga y ver que había encendido la luz, se había hecho de noche.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Lamento mucho lo que sucedió hace un rato yo… -no sabía cómo seguir.

La maga de cabellos escarlata tomó asiento junto a Gray y siguió mirando hacia la ventana.

-No sé lo que me pasa Erza- confesó frustrado el mago.

-Estás enamorado- le hizo notar con simpleza Scarlet.

Era cierto, hace mucho que los sentimientos de Gray por la maga de agua se habían convertido en más que una amistad, pero era muy orgulloso como para reconocerlo.

-¿Y cómo hago que deje de doler?- cuestionó casi como un niño. Gray quería a Erza, la quería como a una hermana, solo a ella era capaz de hablarle sobre cómo se sentía.

Scarlet rió un poco ante su pregunta provocando una mueca de molestia en Gray.

-No lo sé, crees que si lo supiera no ya lo habría aplicado a mi misma- los dos rieron por el comentario.

-Erza…- llamó a la maga –Siento lo que te dije en el gremio, yo no tenía derecho a decirte eso- se disculpó apenado, recordando las palabras que había dicho sin pensar.

-Esta bien…- mencionó la maga sin despegar la vista de la ventana –Tenías razón, yo no sé cómo te sientes, porque a pesar de que yo pase una situación similar con Jellal, no tuve el valor de luchar y enfrentarme al consejo para salvarlo- un semblante serio se dibujó en el rostro de Erza, y su mirada melancólica mostraba el dolor que sentía al rememorar el momento en que Jellal había sido llevado en la carreta a prisión –Pero sabes… yo siempre conserve la esperanza de encontrarme con él, además el tener a todos mis amigos juntó a mí, me daba la fuerza suficiente para preservar la ilusión de encontrarlo de nuevo, y así sucedió- sonrió ante lo último Scarlet.

Gray notaba que Erza se había sonrojado, lo que hacía notar el amor puro que sentía por Fernandes, solo sonrió a su amiga y permanecieron callados por unos minutos.

-Traeremos de regreso a Juvia, tienes que confiar en tus amigos Gray- le dijo muy firme Scarlet.

-Lo sé, la traeremos de vuelta- dijo aún más firme Fullbuster.

…

-Muy bien todos entendieron sus roles, mañana iniciara la misión "El rescate de Juvia", haremos sentir orgullosa a la maestra Mavis con nuestra estrategia- inspiró Erza a todos los presentes, determinados a traer a su amiga de regreso.

* * *

**Ice comenta:**

Como lo tenía prometido, actualizando este fic. Este capitulo a quedado un poco más duro, pero siempre he pensado que para que un tsundere como Gray muestre sus sentimientos es necesario que la situación lo demande, espero que les guste este capitulo.

¿Qué les pareció la portada que diseñe para el fic?, la hice pensando en un pequeño lime que habrá más adelante, algo fluffy solo para demostrar el amor de esos dos. La imagen es de Trivial, mi artista favorita en todo el fandom de Fairy Tail, tiene unos fan art Gruvia, ¡ossom! -se revuelca-

Hice algunas recomendaciones de música arriba que fueron las canciones que escuche y en las que me inspire para el capitulo, las considero importantes puesto que te conectan más con el sentimiento. En especial la de la acotación que puse en medio del fic, es una music box hermosa, ojala que la escucharan.

Ahora respondiendo a sus reviews:

**Ushiio:** Muchas gracias por pasar y leer, he leído tus historias y me gustan mucho, en especial "Esto es muy complicado", amo ver Gruvia como padres.

**caroline: **Gracias, y bueno aquí cumpliendo con el siguiente capitulo.

**Mares Tarifa:** Sí, hace falta que ese Cyan reciba su merecido. Gracias por leer.

**Yuki Brunestud:** Hahaha sí, se merece unos buenos golpes, ya veremos que pasa. Y aquí la continuación espero te guste.

**Jeidomun: **Muchas gracias, siempre me ha gustado más la actitud seria y pasiva que Juvia ejerce ante situaciones importantes, y quise resaltar la amistad de Lucy y Juvia, porque siempre he pensado que ese lazo significa mucho para Juvia. Gracias por todos tus comentarios. Y sobre tus historias, gracias por invitarme a leerlas, la verdad que ya las había leído, porque nunca me pierdo una actualización de fics Gruvia, pero en especial desde que leí "Poco a poco" quedé encantada de como con sutileza lograste unir a la pareja. Espero te guste la continuación de este fic.

**PoliFullbuster: **Amo cuando Gray se preocupa por ella en el manga, era importante para mi resaltarlo en el fic. Aquí la continuación, espero te guste. Gracias por leer.

Y bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer, a los favoritos y follows, me impulsan a seguir con la historia. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. No se pierdan "El rescate de Juvia"

Cia -se va rodando-


	3. -Alza tu sombrilla-

**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima

**Advertencias:** Tensión sexual.

**Recomendaciones musicales: **Recomiendo escuchar en un principio una canción que me encanta últimamente Unlimits de Cascade, también Leia (Piano Arrange) Ver. [KoKo].

**Historia. Ice.**

* * *

…

_**"**__**Prefiero la guerra contigo, al invierno sin ti"**_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

**[Alza tu sombrilla…]**

…

_-Muy bien todos entendieron sus roles, mañana iniciara la misión "El rescate de Juvia", haremos sentir orgullosa a la maestra Mavis con nuestra estrategia- inspiró Erza a todos los presentes, determinados a traer a su amiga de regreso._

…

Todos los asistentes prestaban total atención a las indicaciones que daba Erza, nadie quería defraudar en esta misión porque se trataba de rescatar a un miembro de su familia, todos darían lo máximo para que todo saliera como debía.

-Erza, ¿No crees que el nuevo juicio pueda terminar como el anterior?, después de todo el consejo tiene una ventaja al decir que no tenemos pruebas- mencionó angustiada Mirajane.

-No te preocupes Mira, ahora nosotros tenemos la ventaja- dijo Scarlet, causando gran sorpresa a los presentes –Tenemos un informante, que ha logrado darnos las pruebas necesarias para que todo salga como debe- terminó de decir triunfadora.

El plan de rescate radicaba en dos equipos, A y B. El equipo A, que consistía en las personas más diplomáticas y con autoridad en el gremio: Levy, Mirajane, Cana y Erza, quienes irían a un nuevo juicio para poder liberar a Juvia de la manera legal. Mientras que el equipo B, se encargaría de rescatar a la maga de agua de la mansión del jefe del consejo, impidiendo que "ese" malnacido lograra tocar a Loxar de nuevo, estaba conformado de: Natsu, Lucy, Lily, Gajeel y por supuesto Gray. En el gremio esperaría Happy, Charlee, Lissana y Wendy atendiendo a los heridos, además de tener a Raijinshuu para no dejar en desventaja si había un ataque enemigo.

-Bien, ¿Alguna pregunta?- cuestionó Erza a los dos equipos, quienes negaron con la cabeza –Muy bien, vamos-

Cuando el equipo estaba a punto de partir el maestro los llamó –A ustedes les he encomendado la misión que yo no he podido cumplir- mencionó el pequeño anciano con dolor en sus palabras –Confío en que traerán a Juvia de regreso, a su hogar, con su familia – pausó cada palabra, frustrado por no haber podido evitar esa situación.

-No te preocupes viejo, no hay duda de que la traeremos de regreso- lo animó Natsu con una amplia sonrisa.

El anciano alzó el rostro, viendo las miradas confiadas de aquellos que se habían ofrecido a traer de regreso a "su hija", porque para él todos los jóvenes que estaban en el gremio eran sus hijos, y como padre nada le dolía más que ver sufrir a su familia. Observó orgulloso al grupo de magos y tuvo la certeza de que esos jóvenes lograrían cumplir lo que él no pudo.

-Nos vamos, maestro- informó Erza, partiendo con los dos equipos.

Todos salieron del edificio y subieron al carruaje mágico que conduciría Erza, dejando primero al equipo B en los alrededores de la mansión para que no perdieran tiempo y que algo le sucediera a Juvia. Después de ello iría junto con el equipo A, al juicio.

-Estoy algo nerviosa- confesó Mc Garden.

-No te preocupes enana, seguro lo harás bien- palmeó con "suavidad" la cabeza de Levy el mago metálico, tratando así de darle ánimos.

- Gajeel…- susurró sonrojada la pequeña maga.

Lucy permanecía sentada junto a Natsu, pero no podía dejar de ver a Gray quien se había sentado frente a ella, se sentía realmente frustrada por haber sido tan débil, en su cabeza aún seguían perforando las palabras que Fullbuster le había dicho "¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! ¡Ahora Juvia esta sola con ese tipo!".

Gray permanecía con los brazos cruzados viendo por la ventana el cielo oscuro, pesado por las gotas de lluvia que se acumulaban en las nubes amenazando con caer en cualquier momento.

-Gray, lo siento- dijo Lucy, escondiendo su rostro bajo el flequillo, sus manos arrugaban la falda y su voz estaba al punto del quiebre.

-¿De qué estas habla…?- paró en seco la frase cuando recordó todo lo que le había dicho a su amiga rubia –Lucy no…, yo lo lamento, no debí de tratarte así, no ha sido tu culpa lo que paso- trató Gray de tranquilizar a la maga – Yo solo…, estaba frustrado conmigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada y me desquite contigo, lo siento- agachó la mirada.

-No, tenías razón, soy débil, no pude hacer nada por impedir que se llevaran a Juvia- dijo con un profundo dolor Heartfilia.

-Yo tenía que detenerla, si alguien es débil soy yo…- dijo el mago de hielo, más para sí mismo que para la rubia. Se colocó las manos en la cabeza tratando de recobrar la cordura.

Tanto Gray como Lucy se encontraban con un sentimiento de frustración aprisionándoles el pecho. Fullbuster estaba tan hundido en su culpabilidad que lo único que lo hizo reaccionar fue un puñetazo limpio en la mejilla.

-Ya basta de tenerse lastima Gray- dijo Natsu aún empuñando la mano –Es cierto que no pudimos hacer nada- mencionó incluyendo también a Lucy –Pero no necesitamos que ustedes se pongan así, si quieren hacer algo levanten la cara y prepárense para la batalla, porque ciertamente traeremos de regreso a Juvia- terminó de decir algo enfurecido por la actitud de sus amigos y tratando de que recobraran la sensatez.

-Natsu…- dijeron los dos magos aludidos, mirando con incredulidad a Dragneel.

Ambos sonrieron confiados por las palabras que el dragon slayer les había dicho y asintieron olvidándose de sus frustraciones.

-Traeremos de regreso a Juvia- dijo confiado Gray volteando a ver a Lucy que solo asintió.

-¿Era necesario que me golpearas flamita?- cuestionó divertido Gray.

-No, solo quería hacerlo- sonrió retador el mago de fuego.

-Maldito- rió un poco Gray, provocando un buen ánimo en todos los presentes, que habían presenciando la escena, preguntándose ¿Hasta cuando esos dos dejarían de fingirse enemigos, para poder decirse los mejores amigos?

…

-Buenos días señorita Juvia- entró después de haber tocado educadamente la puerta Gapo.

-Gapo-kun, buenos días- saludó animada la maga de agua, parándose con rapidez de la cama para ayudar con el carro de servicio que traía el hombre.

-Le traje un poco de té negro porque ayer me mencionó que le gustaba-

-Muchas gracias, es el favorito de Juvia- dijo esto mientras servía dos tazas una para ella y otra para su amigo.

-¿Cómo ha amanecido señorita? ¿Durmió bien?- preguntó con cierta preocupación el hombre.

-Juvia durmió bien, gracias- sus palabras decían una cosa, pero en su mirada aún se podía notar la nostalgia y dolor que se apresaban en su pecho.

El hombre solo veía como la pálida piel de la joven tiritaba, tal vez se imaginaba lo que vendría después cuando llegara él, Cyan.

-Señorita, esta temblando, deberíamos cerrar las ventanas-

-¿Ah?, es cierto, Juvia las abrió con la esperanza de que hoy saliera el sol, pero parece que sigue nublado- vio con tristeza como el paisaje detrás de la ventaba seguía acumulado de nubes grises igual que su corazón.

Gapo cerró las ventanas y procedió a sentarse junto a la maga que había tomado un pan con caramelo, pero no lo comía solo se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sabes Gapo-kun, Juvia no sabía cómo comer esta clase de panes, una persona muy especial le enseñó y ahora los dedos de Juvia no se quedan pegajosos- soltó una pequeña risa que Gapo interpretó como la añoranza que sentía de revivir ese momento.

El gran hombre no hacía más que ver como Juvia, mantenía ocultos sus sentimientos, pero estos intentaban salir nublando la azulada mirada. Gapo permaneció en silencio esperando que la maga se repusiera para poder hablar. La chica comía despacio, los bocados pasaban con dificultad por su garganta, quizá por las emociones ahí albergadas, no se percató del silencio que se había hecho en la habitación.

-Gapo-kun, Juvia lo siente, ha estado muy callada ¿cierto?- mencionó apenada Loxar.

-Esta bien señorita, entiendo, no se preocupe, dígame ¿Qué le pareció la comida?-

-Está deliciosa, a Juvia le encanta, sobre todo los fideos- contestó con sinceridad la maga.

-Me alegro mucho, mi esposa los ha hecho esperando que le gustaran- sonrió cálidamente el hombre.

-¿La esposa de Gapo-kun?- cuestionó sorprendida.

-Sí, ella es la cocinera de la mansión, ¿Ah que tiene una sazón excelente?- dijo ilusionado el morocho.

-Todo es delicioso, debes darle las gracias de parte de Juvia- respondió feliz de saber que no estaba tan sola en ese lugar- Y dile a Juvia, ¿Tienen hijos?-

-Sí una pequeña llamada Jully- dijo sonriendo ampliamente –Ellas dos son mis razones de sonreír cada día, aunque mi Jully es un poco tímida, la molestan mucho en la escuela por tener un pequeño problema de habla- la maga abrió los ojos sorprendida de escuchar lo último, la enterneció la idea de saberse parecida a Jully en su niñez.

-Juvia entiende- sonrió – A Juvia también la molestaban mucho en la escuela, pero Jully-chan debe saber que nada de lo que digan importa, más que los sentimientos puros que hay en su corazón- dijo convencida la maga.

-Señorita Juvia…-

…

El grupo B, estaba detrás de unos matorrales observando como la enorme mansión se encontraba rodeada de guardias, y planeaban la manera adecuada de poder entrar.

-Parece que hay más guardias en la entrada principal- dijo Gajeel.

-De acuerdo con el informante de Erza, Juvia debe encontrarse en las habitaciones que dan hacia atrás, así que lo mejor será entrar por esa parte- aportó Gray a la estrategia.

-Esperen, no podemos ir todos por atrás, porque inmediatamente acudirán todas las escoltas, creo que lo mejor será que nos dividamos en dos formaciones, una que vaya por el frente como distracción haciendo así que acudan las demás escoltas y desprotejan la parte de atrás será ahí cuando los demás vayan por la parte trasera accediendo con mayor facilidad- dijo con astucia Lucy, haciendo que todos asintieran a lo que decía.

-Lucy y yo iremos por el frente- sentenció Natsu –Gray tú tienes que ir lo más rápido posible en busca de Juvia- lo ultimo lo dijo comprendiendo las ansias que tenía su amigo de encontrar a la maga de agua.

-Entonces yo iré con el cabeza de hielo, alguien tiene que abrirle el paso, gehe- dijo Gajeel con un tono de superioridad.

-Yo acompañare al grupo 1-dijo Lily- Después de todo Natsu necesitará apoyo-

-¡Oye! ¿Qué entonces yo no cuento?- mencionó ofendida Heartfilia, pero solo fue ignorada por los demás, resbalando una gota por la cabellera rubia.

…

-Erza ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que ahora nosotros tenemos la ventaja?- cuestionó Cana, desde la parte trasera del carruaje, haciendo que Scarlet detuviera de golpe el vehículo.

-A esto- dijo sacando de una caja una bola brillante azul hecha de lacrima- Estas lacrimas están instaladas en todos los lugares del consejo e igualmente en esa mansión, tienen magia de captura, logran capturar imágenes de lo que sucede en cada habitación donde son colocadas, y resulta que esta que me dio el informante se encontraba en la habitación donde Lucy y Juvia fueron agredidas-

-Eso quiere decir…- dijo Cana.

-Que aquí están todas las imágenes que demuestran que el tal Cyan es culpable- completó la frase Levy.

-Exacto, ese maldito no podrá salirse con la suya esta vez- concluyó enfurecida Erza.

Sonrieron todas satisfechas y continuaron su camino rumbo al juicio, sabían que ahora todo saldría bien y que por fin se haría justicia.

…

-Rugido del Dragón de Fuego- atacó Natsu a una fila de guardias que se interponían en la entrada, mandando a volar a los pobres hombres que fueron sorprendidos por el ataque.

-Ábrete, Virgo- invocó al espíritu Lucy, indicándole que hiciera varios agujeros para que las escoltas no pudieran entrar de nuevo por donde ellos habían pasado.

Phanter Lily transformó su cuerpo en uno musculoso empuñando su espada dispuesto a enfrentar a las decenas de escoltas que acudieron al oír el alboroto.

Una barricada se hizo presente frente a los tres magos, los guardias golpearon sus bastones contra el piso, alzándose un escudo anti magia que cubría toda la puerta.

-¡¿Creen que eso nos detendrá?!- gritó enfurecido Natsu - Llama brillante del Dragón de Fuego- lanzó la gran bola en contra de la barrera logrando derribarla.

Lily detenía y atacaba con habilidad a todos los guardias, pero se empezaba a hacer evidente que la cantidad de magia perdida iba afectando su rendimiento, puesto que los guardias no dejaban de llegar. Lucy por su parte invocó a Tauro y Leo para poder ayudar a sus compañeros, haciendo lo propio con su látigo, tratando de parar el avance de los guardias sobre ellos.

Las escoltas llagaban y llegaban atorando a los magos en la entrada principal, siéndoles imposible avanzar más por la cantidad de guardias.

"Se los encargo Gray, Gajeel" pensó Natsu, cuando vio que las escoltas de la parte trasera llegaban, estaba en acción la primera parte del plan.

…

Juvia y Gapo seguían conversando animadamente, sobre Fairy Tail, sobre la familia de Gapo, todo acerca de lo que los hacía felices.

-Juvia ama muchísimo a Fairy Tail pero…- dijo la maga con tristeza.

-No se preocupe señorita usted no estará mucho tiempo aquí- le dijo ilusionado Gapo.

-¿De qué hablas Gapo-kun?- cuestionó sorprendida Loxar.

-Usted no debe temerle a Cyan-sama, él ya no puede hacer nada en contra suya ni de Fairy Tail- reveló el hombre.

-Juvia no entiende, ¿A qué te refieres Gapo-kun?- dijo ilusionada Loxar.

-Bueno yo…-

No pudo terminar de decir, pues fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta que fue abierta abruptamente.

-Gapo, sal de la habitación tengo que estar a solas con la prisionera- mencionó con esa voz tétrica y grave que le caracterizaba Cyan.

Gapo notó como Juvia se tensaba de solo oírlo hablar, y decidió que ya no iba a seguir formando parte de eso.

-¡No, no me iré, no dejare que le haga nada a la señorita Juvia!- alzó la voz, en su mirada miel se veía la furia que sentía.

-¡INSOLENTE!- arremetió Cyan con un látigo en la mejilla del hombre.

-¡Gapo-kun!- acudió rápidamente Juvia al ver tirado a su amigo con el pómulo sangrando.

-Llévenselo a los calabozos y enséñenle que no tiene que faltarle el respeto a su amo- dio órdenes el hombre a los guardias que habían acudido oyendo la algarabía.

Los guardias tomaron entre cinco al enorme hombre que luchaba por liberarse, Juvia trató de ir a socorrerle pero fue sujetada inmediatamente por Cyan.

- ¡Señorita Juvia, señorita Juvia!- gritaba el hombre viendo como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación, forcejeaba con extraordinaria fuerza, logrando zafarse y golpear la puerta con poderío – ¡Señorita Juvia recuerde lo que le dije, no se preocupe por mi!- gritó todo esto con la esperanza de que Juvia lo oyera. Finalmente sintió una brisa fría recorrer toda la mansión, sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que ya no habría problema, y se dejo esposar esperando su castigo.

-Gapo-kun- mencionó la maga el nombre de su amigo, mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-Escúchame bien- jaloneó Cyan el brazo de Juvia para así poder sostenerla con las dos manos –No sé qué hiciste para que uno de mis sirvientes se revelara contra mí, pero no me gusta, así que tendrás tu castigo…- la mirada ya de por si rojiza del hombre mostraba ahora un corazón oscuro.

…

-No puedo creerlo- dijo con el pecho estrujándole el corazón, el jefe del consejo – Cyan hizo… mi hijo hizo eso- señaló las imágenes que mostraba la lacrima, donde se podía ver como el hijo del concejal agredía a Juvia.

-Así es señor- dijo marcial Erza.

-No puedo creerlo- se dejo caer sentado en la gran silla el hombre.

-Se lo dijimos, ese "malnacido" agredió a Juvia y no al revés- mencionó altanera Alberona.

-Calmante Cana- la tomó del brazo Mirajane, compadeciéndose del estado del jefe del consejo, que parecía inconsolable.

-Guran- llamó uno de los concejales al presidente.

-Lo sé. Capitán necesito que vaya a mi hogar para detener cualquier atrocidad que Cyan Dona pueda causar a la maga Juvia Loxar- ordenó recobrando la compostura el hombre.

-No se preocupe, ya nos encargamos de eso- sonrió Scarlet.

…

-Ice Make… Lanza- atacó Gray a las escoltas que aún quedaban en la parte de atrás de la mansión.

-Rugido del Dragón de Hierro- acompañó el ataque el dragon slayer.

Los dos magos se cubrieron la espalda siendo rodeados por las escoltas del consejo.

-Salamander no lo hizo muy bien, siguen habiendo muchos guardias- dijo con molestia Gajeel.

-¿Qué pasa Gajeel, no crees poder con ellos?- retó divertido Fullbuster.

-Gehe, los haré polvo- sonrió de medio lado y reanudo el ataque.

Los dos hombres seguían atacando a las escoltas que llegaban y no habían logrado avanzar mucho dentro del lugar, ambos se encontraban exhaustos por la cantidad de magia perdida, pero seguían descargando su furia en cada ataque que daban.

-¡¿Pero qué estas esperando cabeza de hielo?!- lo llamo Gajeel – ¡Lárgate a buscar a Juvia!- le gritó.

El mencionado solo asintió agradeciendo a Redfox por enfrentarse solo a los guardias. Salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación donde le habían indicado encontraría a Juvia, atacando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

…

Juvia se encontraba aprisionada por el peso de Cyan y la cama, temblando de solo ver que ese hombre se acercaba, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Gapo, no tenía que tener más miedo, no iba a permitir ser manchada por ese hombre de nuevo, no iba a permitir que nadie que no fuera Gray la tocara, su mirada de angustia cambio por una de determinación, y con toda la fuerza que tenía pateó el estomago del hombre logrando ser liberada. El de ojos carmesí se dolió viendo como Loxar corría hacia la puerta. Juvia trataba inútilmente de forzar la cerradura, pero nada… no se abría.

-Que idiota eres, esta puerta no se puede abrir por dentro- dijo Cyan ya repuesto del golpe- Vaya que eres traviesa- jaló la cabellera celeste, acercándola a su rostro – Pero no estoy de ánimos para juegos – masculló torciendo el cuello y con un tono lúgubre.

Juvia veía con algo de miedo al hombre y con sus manos trataba de zafarse del agarre, decidida abofeteó a Cyan rasguñando su mejilla en el proceso. Dona se llevó la mano a la cara instintivamente y volteó a ver enfurecido a Juvia que corrió hacia la ventana, pero antes de que llegara, la tomó de la camisa azul que conformaba su pijama y se la arrancó sin miramientos.

-Te crees muy lista idiota hada, pero conmigo no vas a jugar-

Con furia estampó el cuero de su látigo con la mejilla femenina. Juvia se dolió y miró enfurecida al malnacido que reía como maníaco frente a ella. Permanecía con su sostén negro al descubierto, tratando de cubrir con sus brazos su pecho.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! De nada servirá que te cubras, porque serás mía- dijo esto tomando con fuerza el mentón de la joven dispuesto a besarla. Por el rostro pálido de Juvia se desmoronaban lágrimas dolorosas y en su pensamiento solo había una palabra "GRAY". Estaba a punto de estampar sus labios con los de la maga cuando…

-¡DÉJALA!- dijo Gray con una voz profunda y sombría.

Cyan atendió al marco de la puerta, viendo como los guardias que la resguardaban yacían tirados en el suelo.

-¡Suéltala maldito!- le gritó Gray con furia, viendo el estado en que se encontraba Loxar, con el pecho casi descubierto, la mejilla roja y los ojos llorosos.

Cyan sintió como la saliva pasaba con dificultad por su garganta, al verse en la situación de tener que enfrentar a ese fornido mago lleno de furia contra él.

-Vamos, G-gray no creerás que le estaba haciendo algo malo- tartamudeó Dona, soltando con delicadeza a Juvia, que veía con inmensa felicidad la figura de Gray en la puerta.

-Eres un cobarde- dijo tétrico Fullbuster, con el rostro sombrío sin dejar ver su expresión.

-Cobarde serás mas tú, atacando con magia a alguien que no la usa- sentenció firme Cyan.

-No necesito de magia para esto…- dijo adelantándose al hombre y estampando su puño en el rostro de Dona.

Gray seguía golpeando sin compasión al hombre, estampaba con furia sus puños en el ya deformado rostro de Cyan, el cansancio en Fullbuster ya estaba presente, después de haber perdido tanta magia contra los guardias y el esfuerzo que estaba realizando al golpear al "maldito ese" estaba absorbiendo sus energías de una manera sorprendente.

Juvia veía la escena aterrada, nunca había visto a Gray tan furioso, y temía que en verdad pudiera matar a Cyan, además de que en cualquier momento pudieran venir a arrestarlo y en el estado que se encontraba no creía que pudiera seguir combatiendo.

-Gray-sama- susurró con los ojos llorosos.

El mago de hielo sostenía a Cyan por el cuello de la camisa y lo mantenía en el aire, estaba a punto de estampar su puño con el ya inconsciente hombre pero fue detenido por las manos de Juvia rodeando su brazo.

-Gray-sama, por favor deténgase- suplicó Loxar con dolor en sus palabras

Fullbuster giró su mirada a la maga, viendo la suplica en sus ojos, soltó al hombre y la rodeó con sus brazos. Los pechos desnudos de los magos chocaban aprisionados por el abrazo del mago.

-Gray-sama- comenzó a sollozar Juvia –Gray-sama no debió arriesgarse- lloraba con más fuerza Juvia asustada de pensar que algo le podía pasar a su amado por su culpa.

-Juvia…- la aprisionó más contra su pecho, aspirando el olor de su cabello… era real, la tenía entre sus brazos y ya no la dejaría ir.

Juvia continuó sollozando en el pecho del mago, mientras que él acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello celeste. Finalmente Juvia levantó tenuemente el rostro, encontrándose con la gris mirada de Gray, quien la veía con una sonrisa cálida, su mirada llena de felicidad por saberse de nuevo con ella. El joven colocó su mano en la mejilla femenina y con suma delicadeza comenzó a borrar todo rastro de llanto, la piel de la maga se erizaba con el tacto de Gray, y se dejo hacer disfrutando de esa caricia. Los dedos que recorrían la mejilla de Juvia, se posaron de repente en los rosados labios, acarició el labio inferior con la yema de su pulgar, logrando que escaparan tenues suspiros de parte de la joven. El mago de hielo veía embelesado la boca entreabierta de Loxar, y acercó sus labios a los de ella pero…

-Gray-sama- interrumpió la chica, viendo cómo caía su sostén al suelo, se cubrió con los brazos, claramente sonrojada.

El chico advirtió lo que sucedía y se sonrojo de sobremanera igual, dirigió la mirada a otro lugar y se separó con sutileza de la maga, camino hacia la puerta y recogió una prenda del suelo.

-Toma- dijo extendiéndole su camiseta a la maga.

-La camiseta de Gray-sama- dijo encantada Juvia.

Gray se dio vuelta dándole la oportunidad a la chica de cambiarse, cuando estuvo lista llamó la atención del chico con un tierno carraspeó. El mago se dio vuelta, y miro divertido como la camiseta le quedaba grande a Juvia, pero ciertamente le sentaba mejor que a él. Estaban a punto de concluir con el beso pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Juvia- entró corriendo Lucy, seguida de Gajeel y Natsu.

-Lucy- respondió emocionada Loxar, encontrándose y abrazando a su amiga.

-Lo lamento tanto Juvia- dijo llorando Heartfilia.

-No, Lucy no tiene que pedirle perdón a Juvia- dijo con lágrimas también en los ojos la maga de agua.

-¡No es justo llegamos tarde!- dijeron al unísono los dragon slayer, mientras señalaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Cyan en el suelo.

-Tienes que despertar- empezó a sacudir el cuerpo inconsciente Natsu, haciendo berrinche de no haber llegado al combate.

-Oe…- lo llamó Gray para que dejara de hacer eso.

-No hagas eso Salamander- lo separó Gajeel de Cyan- Lo tienes que hacer así- empezó a sacudirlo con más fuerza - ¡Despierta!- decía con los ojos en blanco y sacudiendo el cuerpo que ciertamente no iba reaccionar más con eso.

Todos en la habitación veían con una gota la actitud infantil de los dragones.

…

El grupo de magos salió de la mansión felices de poder cumplir con su cometido, y llevar de regreso a Juvia a su hogar, Fairy Tail.

-Idiota, ¿Estás segura de que estas bien?- dijo preocupado Gajeel por la herida en la mejilla de Loxar.

-Juvia ya te dijo Gajeel-kun que está bien, no paso nada- dijo restándole importancia a la herida, feliz de no haber sido tocada de otra manera por "ese" asqueroso hombre.

Gray caminaba junto a la maga de agua, regalándose cada uno miradas cómplices que eran acompañadas de sus pómulos carmesí.

-¡Ahí están, arréstenlos!- dijo Cyan, que se encontraba totalmente magullado por el combate con Gray. Los guardias del consejo rodearon a los magos y se dejo escuchar otra voz.

-Así es venimos arrestar al culpable- dijo el jefe del consejo con una mirada sombría.

-Que bien que estés aquí padre, vienes arrestar a esos magos rebeldes-

-Así es hijo, vengo a arrestar al culpable… te vengo a arrestar a ti- soltó el hombre con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- exigió saber Cyan.

-Yo te lo explicaré- salió Erza junto al grupo A detrás de los guardias – Cuando pongas lacrimas de vigilancia en la mansión y pienses hacer atrocidades, no las pongas donde haces tus crímenes- mencionó triunfadora Scarlet.

Los magos que habían salido de la mansión se alegraron y sorprendieron de ver que el otro grupo ya había solucionado los asuntos legales.

-Capitán- dijo el presidente del consejo.

-Cyan Dona queda arrestado, por el crimen de acoso y agresión injustificada- mencionó el capitán del consejo, alegrando a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Cyan al saberse atrapado, trató de huir, pero fue noqueado de nuevo por una patada de la Satan Soul de Mirajane.

-¡Oye era nuestro turno!- gritaron emberrinchados Gajeel y Natsu, provocando de nuevo que los demás los vieran con una gota.

…

Después de que se llevarán a la cárcel a Cyan, los magos regresaron al gremio, siendo recibidos por una ovación y una gran fiesta, Makarov no lo resistió y abrazó con fuerza a la maga de agua, provocando una inmensa felicidad en el corazón de Juvia, todos después se fueron acercando a expresarle lo contentos que estaban de que estuviera de regreso.

La fiesta en el gremio continuó por un largo tiempo, Cana bebía junto a Macao y Wakaba, Natsu y Gray como siempre peleaban divertidos, Erza comía su pastel de fresas y los demás disfrutaban de la presencia de Mira en el escenario, que por supuesto después fue arrojada de él por Gajeel, quien interpretó una "canción" con su clásico traje blanco, siendo acompañado también por Phanter Lily con un traje a juego con el de su compañero, Happy le regalaba a Charlee un pescado, que esta rechazaba, Lucy platicaba junto a Lissana y Levy, riendo divertidas de los comentarios de las otras. De repente bajo del segundo piso Juvia, quien había sido atendida por Wendy por la herida de su mejilla que para ese momento ya no existía, la piel de porcelana que caracterizaba a la maga quedó intacta sin cicatriz ni dolor. Le habían colocado un bello vestido azul marino sin mangas, entallado en la parte superior y suelto en la parte inferior llegando hasta mitad del muslo. Su cabello lo traía suelto hasta mitad de la espalda, cayendo con bellas ondas en las puntas. Todos la veían aliviados de que ya estuviera repuesta, pero Gray la veía encantado, estaba muy bella y no podía evitar que el color se subiera a sus mejillas, se adelantó a encontrarse con ella y le sonrió tratando de decirle solo con la mirada lo hermosa que se encontraba, la maga se sonrojo y sonrió de vuelta.

Todavía no terminaba la fiesta en el gremio, pero Gray salió junto con Juvia para acompañarla a Fairy Hills, puesto que ya se encontraba exhausta por todo lo sucedido en ese día, la noche era fría por la amenaza de lluvia, así que Fullbuster le extendió su chaqueta a Juvia, quien se sorprendió por el gesto del mago, pero la tomo encantada y se la colocó.

Iban caminando por las apacibles calles de Magnolia, cuando sintieron como esa amenazante lluvia por fin se había desatado con furia encima de ellos.

-Juvia, alza tu sombrilla- le dijo Gray, que se estaba empapando con el diluvio.

-Juvia no la trae, Gray-sama- respondió la maga tratando inútilmente de cubrirse con sus manos.

-Vamos- dijo el mago tomando la mano de Loxar corriendo ahora hacia Fairy Hills.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Juvia esperando que por fin pasara la tormenta.

-Póngase cómodo Gray-sama- dijo la maga mientras traía un poco de té.

Gray no quiso sentarse temiendo mojar los muebles de Juvia. Así que permaneció de pie cerca de la cama.

-Gray-sama ¿Por qué no se sien…?- no pudo terminar de decir puesto que había tropezado con la alfombra, el mago hiso ademán de ayudarle, pero la charola que sostenía Loxar le cayó encima y el peso le venció aterrizando los dos en la cama, Gray encima de Juvia.

-Gray-sama- mencionó aturdida la joven, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del hombre.

-Juvia- el mago veía el rostro de la mujer, anonadado con su belleza.

La calidez de sus cuerpos se sentía en el cuerpo del otro, Gray sentía en su abdomen como el pecho de Juvia se hinchaba cuando respiraba, mientras que Juvia sentía el aliento cálido de Gray en su rostro. El mago no resistió más y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Loxar, y con parsimonia, sin forzar las cosas juntó sus labios con los de Juvia, el beso fue puro, un contacto que demostraba el amor que cada uno sentía por el otro. Se separaron, mirando los ojos del otro, gris y azul, chocaban mezclando sus sentimientos. Volvieron a besarse, con más pasión y entrega, profundizando el contacto, deseando entregarse todo lo que no habían podido antes.

Gray acarició los muslos femeninos, pero algo lo interrumpió, fueron los sollozos de Juvia. El joven se separó asustado, creyendo que la había lastimado.

-Juvia, ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó angustiado el joven.

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, Juvia realmente quiere entregarse a Gray-sama, pero el cuerpo de Juvia tiene miedo- comenzaron a rodar lagrimas por su rostro.

-Juvia…- mencionó angustiado, apenas había pasado una situación muy traumática y él la había incitado a eso – No Juvia, yo lo siento, debí esperar considerando lo que te sucedió-

-Gray-sama- dijo enternecida la maga.

El mago ayudo a la joven a levantarse, y la abrazó de nueva cuenta.

-Tú me esperaste por mucho tiempo Juvia, y yo te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario- dijo esto acariciando los cabellos femeninos –No tienes que preocuparte- tomó con su manos las mejillas de la maga y dejó un casto beso en la frente de la misma –Todo estará bien-

Los magos esperaron secarse, y se acurrucaron en el sillón, quedando Gray sentado y en su pecho dormía plácidamente Juvia, los dos durmieron así... juntos, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones. Y en los pensamientos de ambos el deseo de borrar de Juvia lo que había pasado.

* * *

**Ice comenta:**

Lo siento tanto gente, me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero es que la universidad me trae como loca, este capítulo en compensación es más largo, espero que lo disfruten.

El próximo capítulo será el final de este fic, habrá lime, que estoy pensando seriamente en convertir en lemon, puesto que pienso que la historia lo justifica y me lleva a eso, pero quiero saber su opinión ¿Les gustaría que se quedé en lime o lemon?, claro que si es lemon no será nada fuerte o algo que rebase el fiction T, solo una demostración del amor de la pareja, así que en sus reviews espero saber su opinión sobre que les gustaría.

Oh aprovecho para fangirlear con ustedes, acerca de las nuevas actualizaciones del manga, ¿Fui solo yo que con el capitulo 322 se la paso gritando como loca y leyéndolo una y otra vez xD? –se revuelca-, amo a Hiro =w=

Pueden esperar muchos más proyectos míos, que estoy planeando y les comentare después, por supuesto hay Gruvia.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, sus reviews han sido motivadores, y en verdad les agradezco todos los comentarios, ahora respondiendo a ellos:

**xHinamoriKunx: **Muchas gracias, ya sé Juvia tiene que confiar en que Gray la protegerá y al parecer ya se van revelando sus sentimientos, aunque Gray no le ha dicho nada, esperemos que aproveche el próximo capítulo para decirle claro lo que siente.

**PoliFullbuster:** Gracias, ya sé a mí tampoco me gusta que Gray este triste, pero le sirvió para saber lo que siente.

**Ushiio:** Muchas gracias por leer, que bueno que te gusto la imagen de portada. Algo que también me gusta de Juvia es lo mucho que hace por sus amigos. Y claro que me gustan tus fics, ahora le estoy echando una hojeada a Fairy Tail: Una historia de piratas.

**WhiteRabbit94: **Gracias por tu comentario, lo que uno quiere cuando escribe un fic, es despertar sentimientos en los lectores, así que, que me digas que lloraste, me llena de alegría. Y amo que odies a Cyan, siempre cuando creó un villano espero que sea odiado xD. Hahaha, si me encanta el drama, es uno de mis géneros favoritos, gracias por decir que soy buena con él.

**Yuki Brunestud: **Que bueno que oíste lo que recomendé, me pone muy contenta. Y sí en el caso de Makarov, quise expresar lo frustrado que estaría con una situación así.

**Tamely: **Gracias por leer, que bueno que te gusto. Y gracias por decir que escribo de una manera interesante, realmente me halagas.

**Caroline: **Muchas gracias por pasar a leer. Y sí siempre he pensado que los sentimientos más puros de las personas se desatan según la situación.

**NahirVerasay: **Aquí la continuación, espero te guste.

**Jeidomun: **Tu comentario me ha hecho muy feliz y me halaga mucho todo lo que me dices. Siempre he pensado que lo valioso de Juvia no es tanto el toque cómico que le da Hiro, si no esa capacidad de entrega que tiene por amor. Repito cuando escribí este fic, siempre pensé en mover las emociones de los lectores, y me alegra haberlo logrado. En serio muchas gracias por todo lo que dices. Sobre tu fic, me he leído todos como te digo no me pierdo ningún fic Gruvia, y el ultimo que has escrito fue Whit different eyes, y hablo sinceramente cuando digo que espero la continuación, porque quiero ver el desarrollo, pero me encanta la forma que de manera sutil logras unir a la pareja.

**Kiam: **La continuación lista, gracias por leer.

**Lee Ab Koi:** Gracias por pasar y leer, y sobre todo por tomarte la molestia de comentar en cada uno de los capítulos. Espero te guste este ultimo.

Bueno esto es todo, gracias a todos por comentar. Y los veo en el final de este fic y los espero en mis próximos proyectos.

Cia –se va rodando-


	4. -Y toma mi mano-

**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima

**Advertencias:** _**Lime +15**_. Por cuestiones de políticas de la página no he podido colocar lemon en esta parte del fic, sé que me lo pidieron en reviews, pero me dijeron que si lo ponía podría ser que se borrara la historia, como no quiero que eso pase u.u, se ha quedado en lime, pero claro esta no me gusta defraudar a mis lectores entonces como se me ha pedido lemon, **habrá Lemon**, pero en un epílogo a parte, que ya subí con el nombre: _"It will rain –Lloverá- [Epílogo]", _esta dedicado a todos los que lo habían pedido, así que espero les guste.

**Recomendaciones musicales: **古川本舗 「グレゴリオ feat.ちびた」

**Historia. Ice.**

* * *

_…_

_**"Cúlpame de quererte por encima del deber, del placer y el sufrimiento."**_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

**[Y toma mi mano.]**

…

_Los magos esperaron secarse, y se acurrucaron en el sillón, quedando Gray sentado y en su pecho dormía plácidamente Juvia, los dos durmieron así... juntos, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones. Y en los pensamientos de ambos el deseo de borrar de Juvia lo que había pasado._

…

La noche en magnolia era encantadora, la brisa que anunciaba las temporadas de lluvia azotaba con gracia los cuerpos de las personas, el silbido del viento pasar por los arboles acompañaban los sentidos, y la luna llena en todo su esplendor al centro de ese despejado y estrellado cielo.

Ahí caminaba la pareja de magos, sonrientes, felices, era miércoles de la misma semana que trajeron de regreso a Juvia. Gray sonreía, en su mirada se reflejaba la paz que sentía de estar con la maga de agua, Loxar por su parte se sentía encantada por estar al lado de la persona que más amaba, un tierno sonrojo estaba dibujado en las mejillas de ambos magos.

-Juvia esta feliz de que Gray-sama la acompañe todos los días a Fairy Hills-

-Bueno después de todo no podía dejar que regresaras sola, la vieja Porlyusica dijo que no recuperarías tu magia hasta dentro de una semana a causa del aparato que te pusieron- dijo torpemente el chico rascándose la nuca.

Si alguien era experto en esconder sus sentimientos, ese era Gray Fullbuster, que había arruinado un perfecto momento romántico… de nuevo. Y como siempre después de las secas palabras del chico, estaba una mirada gacha y decepcionada de Juvia, que seguía preguntándose hasta cuando Gray dejaría de ser tan frío.

El chico noto inmediatamente la situación de la maga y se dio un golpe mental, ¿Por qué era tan torpe?, ¿Por qué no solo le decía que si estaba acompañándola era porque anhelaba su presencia, porque quería protegerla, porque la amaba?, ¿Por qué?, era ese miedo irracional que tenía Fullbuster a los sentimientos, desde que perdió a seres queridos como sus padres y Ul, le había sido muy difícil decir lo que sentía, era un profundo recelo que tenía en exteriorizar sus emociones pues pensaba que al decirlo se podrían desvanecer, se las arrebatarían.

Pero esta vez se decidió por no dejar que eso pasara y se le ocurrió una gran idea para solucionar la situación.

-Juvia…- llamó la atención de la maga.

-¿Qué sucede Gray-sama?- lo miró confundida la chica ladeando la cabeza.

-Como no puedes hacer misiones aún, ¿Que te parecería…- no pudo continuar, las palabras se atoraban en su masculina garganta.

-…-

-¿Que te parecería salir conmigo el sábado los dos solos?- terminó de decir el joven con tal rapidez que parecía decir un trabalenguas y con la mano aún en la nuca.

Los dos magos habían detenido el andar, y Juvia abanicó sus largas pestañas por algunos segundos que a Gray le parecían años. La sangre del cuerpo de Loxar se acumuló en su cara llevándose las manos al rostro para que siguiera en su lugar.

-Gray-sama, le pidió una cita a Juvia, ¡Gray-sama le pidió una cita a Juvia!- la chica comenzaba a divagar en su imaginación, inmensamente feliz por la propuesta del alquimista.

-Si no quier…- no terminó de decir el mago cuando sintió como de su cuello se colgaba Juvia, abrazándolo con felicidad y colocando un tierno beso en la sonrojada mejilla del joven.

-A Juvia le encantaría Gray-sama, Juvia está tan feliz- dijo la chica al borde del llanto.

-Oe oe Juvia no llores-suplicó desesperado Gray tratando de calmar el llanto de la chica.

-Es solo que Juvia está tan feliz- dijo la maga de agua con ademanes exagerados.

Gray solo atinó a rodear el frágil cuerpo de la maga con sus fornidos brazos, sonreía divertido por las reacciones de Juvia, todo de ella lo hacía amarla cada día más. La pareja de magos era alumbrada por la luz de la luna que contorneaba sus cuerpos con una celestina aura azulada.

…

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo Juvia, fue darse una ducha rápida, vestirse y salir corriendo rumbo a la casa de Lucy.

-¡Qué bien por ti Juvia!- dijo entusiasmada Heartfilia, tomando las manos de su amiga Loxar, gritando ambas con emoción.

-¿Y cómo te lo pidió? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué hizo?, me lo tienes que contar todo- exigió saber la rubia.

Juvia comenzó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con lujo de detalle, y con algunas exageraciones cortesía de su vasta imaginación, causando una risa divertida en Lucy.

-Gray-sama- terminó de relatar Loxar, con las manos juntas y desbordando por los ojos amor.

-Vaya hasta que Gray lo comprendió-

Tanto Lucy como Juvia dieron un saltó sorprendidas por la voz que se había hecho presente en la habitación, giraron la vista a la cama y ahí se encontraba Erza, elegantemente sentada, con una taza de té en la mano y asintiendo con aprobación a lo que había escuchado. Las dos chicas miraban con una gota fría a su amiga de cabellos escarlata ¿Desde cuándo es que estaba ahí?.

-Gray realmente puede ser testarudo, me alegra que por fin este sentando cabeza- dijo con una sonrisa Scarlet.

Juvia sonrió cálidamente por el comentario, Erza era una mujer atemorizante para algunos, pero realmente guardaba un corazón amable y repleto de preocupación y cariño por sus amigos. Las tres comenzaron a reír por unos minutos.

-¿Y dime Juvia, Gray no se desmayo cuándo te lo propuso?- preguntó divertida la maga de reequipamiento mágico.

-Claro que no, Gray-sama es muy valiente- respondió Loxar totalmente convencida.

-Aww que romántico- mencionó encantada Lucy- Ojala Natsu fuera así-

El color subió a las mejillas de Lucy al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y más por las miradas picaras que sus dos amigas tenían después de mencionarlo.

-E-etto…- trató de excusarse nerviosa.

-No sabía que tú y Natsu estaban saliendo Lucy- sonrió Erza.

-¡N-no es así!-dijo alterada la rubia.

-A Lucy le gusta Natsu-san- continuó el comentario la maga de agua.

-¡Juvia!- se quejó la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Lo lamento- dijo con los ojos cerrados y el puño en alto la pelirroja- No querías que nadie se enterara y yo como tu amiga debí de no haber escuchado, puedes golpearme si lo deseas- terminó de ofrecer con palabras dramáticas Scarlet.

Lucy solo rió nerviosa y negó con las manos a lo que decía Erza.

-Mejor vayamos a tomar algo de té- ofreció la rubia a sus amigas.

-Yo traje pastel- dijo ilusionada de nuevo la de cabellos escarlata.

Las tres magas estaban sentadas alrededor de la pequeña mesa tomando té, y Erza encantada con cada bocado de su pastel de fresas.

-¿Y a dónde irán para su cita Juvia?- preguntó entusiasmada Lucy.

-Juvia no lo sabe, Gray-sama no le dijo nada- contestó confundida la joven.

-Espero que ese Gray no te lleve algún lugar desagradable o si no…-mencionó Erza tronando sus nudillos.

Juvia solo rió nerviosa junto con Lucy, mientras veían como Scarlet regresaba a la normalidad al ver a su amor: su pastel de fresas.

-¿Y qué vas a usar?- volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-Juvia aún no lo sabe-

-Inaceptable- habló con firmeza la maga de cabello escarlata –La vestimenta debe ser lo primero en lo que debes pensar para una cita-

-E-es solo que Juvia no sabe que ponerse- respondió nerviosa la maga de agua.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos- dijo ilusionada Lucy -¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos de compras?-

-A Juvia le encantaría- sonrió emocionada Loxar.

-Llevaré un pequeño sequito de juezas para saber que las compras son las correctas- agregó Erza confiada.

Así las tres magas platicaron encantadas de los lugares a los que tendrían que ir, las cosas que deberían comprar, y por supuesto no paso desapercibida la mención de Scarlet sobre pasar a una pastelería.

…

El día había amanecido soleado, era viernes en Magnolia. Y cierto mago de ojos grises se encontraba en Fairy Tail, con la cara recargada sobre la barra y en el rostro una clara mueca de frustración.

-¿Cómo es que para Juvia es tan fácil?- se preguntaba en voz alta el mago alquimista.

-¿Qué pasa hielito?, te ves apagado- dijo de repente Natsu, sentándose al lado de su amigo y volviendo a morder la pierna de pollo que traía.

-V-voy a salir con Juvia- dijo casi pálido Gray.

-¡Qué bien! Hasta que tuviste los pantalones para invitarla-celebró su amigo de cabellos rosados –Vas a declarártele ¿No?- dijo volviendo a morder la pieza de pollo.

El mago alquimista se llevó desesperado las manos al cabello, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado, murmurando cosas incomprensibles sobre Juvia, facilidad y tortura.

-¿Qué te pasa ojos tristes?¿Ahora qué comiste?- dijo el de cabellera rosada, alejándose temeroso de su amigo.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que se lo voy a decir?!- preguntó exaltado Fullbuster.

-Diciéndoselo- respondió con simpleza Dragneel.

-…- Gray solo veía totalmente helado con la boca abierta y la mirada sombría a su amigo dragon slayer.

"¿Cómo es que ese idiota solo decía que "Diciéndoselo"?" se preguntaba en su cabeza el mago de hielo, tenso y apanicado de solo pensar en la situación.

…

Mientras tanto Juvia caminaba algo cohibida en medio de Erza y Lucy rumbo al centro de Magnolia.

-Juvia pensó que Erza-san había dicho sobre un pequeño grupo- suspiró pesado la maga de agua viendo que casi todas las féminas de Fairy Tail las acompañaban.

-Y es un pequeño grupo- dijo Erza –Ni Laki, ni Kinana pudieron venir- alzó los hombros la mujer caballero.

-Es solo que todas queríamos acompañarte en esta experiencia Juvia- mencionó Mira con las palmas juntas y el rostro recargado en ellas.

-Es cierto Juvia, después de todo, somos amigas- esta vez habló Lissana con una sonrisa.

-Juvia se los agradece- dijo enternecida Loxar.

-Además es bueno que tengamos salidas de mujeres de vez en cuando- dijo Cana, haciendo que todas asintieran.

-¿Y a dónde iremos primero?- preguntó curiosa Levy.

-¡Ahí!- señaló Lucy una tienda estilo francés, con acabados elegantes por fuera que decía _"Seules les Femmes"._

Todas se apresuraron a entrar, asustando un poco a las encargadas que veían como ese gran grupo de magas se encaminaban a los vestidos de la tienda. Las otras clientas del lugar veían un poco cohibidas como esas hermosas chicas sacaban de los estantes la ropa modelándola con gracia, entre risas y comentarios.

-Muy bien, ya tienen su misión encontrar el vestuario indicado para que Juvia use en su cita de mañana- ordenó con voz marcial Erza a todas las magas que habían hecho una fila en frente de ella.

-¡Aye!-contestaron las chicas yendo en diferentes direcciones para encontrar el look perfecto.

…

-Vamos Gray solo dilo- decía fastidiado Natsu después de una hora de estar intentando que Fullbuster dijera "la frase".

-T-t-t-t-t-e aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaa-m…-tartamudeó ferozmente Gray más pálido que un papel y con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ahogarse no es de hombres!- gritó Elfman que se había alarmado viendo como a Gray se le trababan las palabras y le faltaba el aire.

El gran albino se apresuró corriendo a la barra y propinó en la espalda de Fullbuster una fiera palmada que lo mandó a volar directo a las copas y vinos que cayeron sobre él.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa idiota?!- se quejó Gray al levantarse por fin, quitándose los restos de vidrios que había en su ropa y cabellos.

-Pensé que te estabas ahogando- dijo con ingenuidad Strauss.

-No se estaba ahogando, es solo que al idiota este le da pánico decir _te amo_- dijo lo ultimo con un tono más agudo Dragneel. Mientras que el alquimista solo de oír la frase se volvió a tensar y a poner pálido.

-¡DECIR TE AMO ES DE HOMBRES!- gritó ahora Elfman.

-¿Cómo que no puedes decir te amo Gray?, es el arma principal para conquistar a una damisela- se unió extrañamente Loki saliendo de quien sabe dónde.

-Es solo que yo no ando diciéndoselo a cualquiera como tu Loki- se defendió del mujeriego Fullbuster.

-No es que yo se lo diga a cualquiera, es que en mi corazón hay mucha pasión- dijo en un tono dramático Leo, causando que a todos los hombres que se empezaban a reunir les resbalara una gota.

-Así que el idiota exhibicionista no puede decir algo tan sencillo- se burló ahora Gajeel.

-Como si fuera tan fácil- dijo fastidiado el mago alquimista, que comenzaba a rechinar los dientes.

-Como caballero que eres, deberías de decirlo a tu dama- intervino esta vez Freed.

-Vamos Gray, solo dilo- animó Laxus.

El mago de hielo suspiró pesado, eso se estaba complicando más de lo pensado, se llevó una mano al rostro y la pasó con frustración por su cara.

…

-Apuesto que yo luciría mejor con esto Erza- dijo Evergreen sosteniendo un vestido strapless negro.

-Hum- dijo la maga pelirroja al oír que la llamaban –Interesante- minutos después ya había usado su magia para ponerse un vestido muy parecido al que le mostraba Ever, dejando a la maga amante de las hadas sin nada más que decir.

-Esto es encantador- dijo Levy sujetando un vestido corto hasta mitad de muslo, color verde.

-Que buen ojo Levy-san- felicitó Wendy viendo encantada el pequeño vestido.

-Levy-chan creó que Juvia tendría algunos problemas con ese vestido- intervino Lucy.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó sorprendida Mc Garden.

-Bueno, no creo que esa copa sea de su talla, seguro le ajustaría demasiado- dijo señalando el pequeño espacio que tenía para el busto el vestido.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- dijo con un aire depresivo Levy, siendo consolada por Wendy.

-Lucy, Juvia piensa que ella también debería participar- dijo la maga de agua viendo como sus compañeras corrían de una lado al otro enseñando sus elecciones entre sí, ignorando por completo a la protagonista.

-Esta bien Juvia, veras que encontraremos algo perfecto- la tranquilizó su amiga rubia.

Juvia solo suspiró y se quedó sentada esperando que Erza diera la instrucción para que pudiera pasar a vestidores.

…

Todos los magos tenían en el rostro una mueca expectante viendo como Gray se encontraba rojo sosteniendo el aire en sus mejillas, hasta que por fin hablo.

-Te-tendría que decir que esta es otra idea estúpida- suspiró cansado Fullbuster, haciendo que todos sus masculinos compañeros se fueran de espaldas.

-Vamos Gray llevamos horas tratando cientos de formas para que por fin lo digas- dijo Loki restregando su mano en el rostro.

-Es inútil, a este idiota cada que mencionamos la idea o intenta decirlo le da un ataque de pánico- masculló hastiado Gajeel.

-Gray por favor ya dilo- rezongo altanero Laxus cansado de ver la actitud de Fullbuster.

-No puedo- se llevó las manos al cabello frustrado el mago de hielo- Incluso que ella lo diga me da pánico, ¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a decir yo?-

-Vamos hielito, solo dilo… TE AMO- soltó la frase con alegría Natsu.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la facilidad con la que se le daba decirlo al dragon slayer de fuego.

-Es porque tú lo dices sin sentirlo- acusó Gray a su amigo.

-No es verdad, yo si lo siento- dijo inocente Dragneel.

-¿Y por quién?- cuestionó ahora Elfman.

-Por Lucy claro- dijo sin ninguna duda el mago de fuego.

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, con qué facilidad lo decía, sin titubear. Después de verlo un rato con las quijadas desencajadas sonrieron y aprobaron la valentía del mago.

-Más te vale que cuides de mi Lucy- dijo con una sonrisa Loki que fue respondida del mismo modo por el hijo de Igneel.

-Bueno si un idiota como tú lo puede decir, supongo que yo también- mencionó ahora confiado Gray.

-Juvia yo…- se levantó de su lugar el alquimista con una sonrisa confiada- Yo…- dijo haciendo que todos los presentes le pusieran atención –Yo pienso que no puedo decirlo-

-¡¿EH?!-gritaron todos los hombres.

Gray se volvió a sentar encogido en sus hombres y con un leve sonrojo que acompañaba a su seño fruncido.

-NO SE COMO PARA JUVIA ES TAN FÁCIL- gritó alterado Fullbuster, todos suspiraron resignados.

-Tal vez sea porque lo dice en tercera persona- mencionó Natsu, haciendo de nuevo que todos se sorprendieran.

-No puedo creerlo, usaste tu cerebro flamita- dijo aún sorprendido Gray.

Tenía razón tal vez para Juvia era más fácil hablar sobre sus sentimientos porque lo decía como si de otra persona se tratara, ahí estaba, tendría que intentarlo, meditaba el mago de hielo.

…

-Muy bien quedan 15 minutos para que terminen de escoger accesorios- ordenó Erza, haciendo que todas las magas incluyendo a ella misma corrieran por la tienda escogiendo los detalles finales para el look de la cita de Juvia.

Cuando se agotó el tiempo todas llegaron con prendas y accesorios en mano. Scarlet metió casi arrastras a Juvia a los vestidores. Las magas restantes se sentaron en los sillones que había frente, estando los espejos de lado izquierdo. Erza permaneció parada con una libreta que decía el orden en que Juvia iría modelando los vestuarios.

-Muy bien el primero es el de Levy- anunció la maga de reequipamiento.

Juvia salió con una minifalda azul marino, una blusa naranja sin mangas, que seguía siendo muy entallada en el pecho, las botas que acompañaban eran café y con tacones.

-Es lindo pero no tan especial como para una cita- aportó Lissana, estando todas de acuerdo.

-Bueno lo intente- dijo Levy con un mohín.

Loxar volvió a entrar y salió cuando Erza anunció que el siguiente era de Evergreen. El look consistía en un vestido floral a mitad de muslo, en tonalidades verdes, con unos tacones y lentes de pasta negros.

-Demasiadas flores y verde- dijo Lucy, en acuerdo unánime, incluyendo a Juvia.

-Como si pudieran hacerlo mejor- sacó la lengua Ever.

Tercer conjunto escogido por Lissana. Falda larga color gris, blusa negra de tirantes finos y botas gris oscuro largas.

-A Juvia le gusta- dijo Loxar viéndose al espejo.

-Es lindo- mencionó Mirajane- Pero todavía le falta ese toque especial- terminó de decir con el dedo índice en alto.

-Bueno el que sigue es el tuyo Mira- informó Erza.

Está vez salió la joven de cabello celeste con una falda ancha hasta la rodilla color café, una blusa sin tirantes color hueso, botas altas café y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

-A Juvia le gusta mucho este vestuario- sonrió Loxar al ver el conjunto.

-Pero es muy conservador- dijo Cana –Tienes que mostrar más tus atributos- mencionó con un tono pícaro Alberona, a quien le concedieron la razón Lucy y Erza.

Mira solo sonrió encantada por la situación, sin importarle que su conjunto no fuera elegido.

El siguiente fue el de Cana. Un conjunto bastante revelador para el gusto de todas, una falda negra de cuero corta que cubría solo lo necesario, un top rojo ajustado muy ajustado y una chaqueta de cuero negro al igual que las botas.

-Juvia esta incómoda- mencionó la maga de agua tratando de cubrir sus expuestos pechos.

-Vamos Juvia, con eso puesto Gray no tardará en llevarte a la cama- sonrió con perversión la hija de Clive.

Todas se quedaron rojas y en su lugar por el atrevido comentario de Alberona.

-Será mejor que te pruebes otro- rió nerviosa la rubia.

-Perfecto el que sigue es el tuyo Lucy- dio a saber Erza.

En unos minutos salió Juvia con un short de mezclilla oscura, una blusa azul marino sin mangas entallada, un chaleco suelto color café al igual que las botas, y unas medias altas color crema.

-Juvia-san se ve muy linda con eso- halagó Wendy, que no había querido participar por su inexperiencia en esos temas.

-Pienso que es una buena opción- mencionó ahora Charlee.

-Pero aún le falta ese algo especial- se quejo Alberona.

-Bueno no puede ser perfecto- infló los mofletes Lucy.

-El último es el mío- dijo Scarlet.

Todas palidecieron con esas palabras, si el de Cana había sido atrevido, el de Erza podría ser solo la ropa interior. Juvia entró con duda al vestidor de nuevo y salió cuando le indicaron. Todas quedaron boquiabiertas, incluyendo a Loxar, la chica lucía hermosa, ni muy atrevida, ni muy conservadora, simplemente…

-¡Perfecta!- dijeron todas al ver como lucía la maga de agua.

Erza solo sonrió complacida y orgullosa del trabajo que había realizado escogiendo ese conjunto, realmente no había mejor opción que esa.

…

El día había llegado, era sábado, un caluroso y soleado clima esperaba para la cita de los magos. Juvia casi madruga sin poder esperar un minuto más, salió de la ducha con una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo y otra con la que se secaba el cabello. Cepilló con cuidado sus hebras celestes viendo el reflejo del espejo, lucía especialmente linda ese día, quizá por las emociones que se desbordaban por sus azules ojos. Vistió su delicado cuerpo con el conjunto que había comprado ayer con ayuda de sus amigas, calzó sus pies, estaba dando los últimos detalles a su maquillaje cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la ventana a la que atendió con curiosidad, y ahí estaba Gray aventando piedras para anunciarle que había llegado, la joven maga se emocionó, saludo efusiva al mago e hizo un gesto para indicarle que bajaría en un minuto.

Fullbuster aún se encontraba muy nervioso, pero siempre con esa fachada despreocupada y fresca que lo caracteriza. Sin embargo cuando giró el rostro para ver a la maga que había llegado simplemente se descompuso, la sangre se acumuló en su rostro y no pudo evitar tener la boca abierta por unos segundos.

Loxar lucía radiante, llevaba puesto un vestido de un rosa discreto que caía suelto un poco arriba de la mitad de su muslo dejando ver su insignia de Fairy Tail, en la parte de arriba un discreto escote que era adornado con encaje y tirantes delgados. En las piernas, delgadas medias café llegaban a mitad de su muslo y unas botas del mismo color con tacón hasta la rodilla. Su cabello celeste lo dejo en ondas sueltas hasta mitad de su espalda, y un sombrero de solapa del mismo tono que el vestido adornaba su cabeza.

-J-juvia- por fin reaccionó Gray –Luces muy linda- sonrió con sinceridad.

-Gracias- se sonrojó- Gray-sama luce también muy apuesto-

El joven iba vestido con una chaqueta azul marino, una playera morado malva y un pantalón café claro con zapatos del mismo tono.

Gray ofreció su mano a la maga quien la acepto gustosa, y así caminaron, Juvia aún sin saber a dónde se dirigían. Pasaron por el centro de magnolia y vieron a los niños jugar, el bullicio de los comercios y a miradas curiosas que los observaban sin discreción. El joven alquimista se encontraba un poco incomodo, pero al ver la mirada ilusionada y feliz de Juvia se olvidaba de sus fantasmas.

Llegaron a un edificio antiguo localizado enfrente del mar, a Juvia le pareció conocido pero no dijo nada. Subieron unas desgastadas escaleras, Gray antes de abrir la puerta le pidió a Juvia que cerrara los ojos, la ayudó a subir el último escalón y salieron a la terraza. Loxar abrió poco a poco los ojos y no pudo evitar que su vista se humedeciera al reconocer ese paisaje. El mago de hielo se había esforzado por qué esa terraza tuviera un aspecto parecido a donde se conocieron y donde por primera vez la lluvia que azotaba en la vida de la maga se detuvo. Un cielo soleado muy parecido al que vio por primera vez se abrió frente a sus ojos y en esta ocasión las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas. Gray vio con suma ternura como las partículas saladas rodaban por el rostro de la maga, apretó con más fuerza su mano y le sonrió con delicadeza. Juvia no espero más y abrazó al mago con amor y agradecimiento, no podía creer lo que él había hecho por ella.

-Vamos a comer- dijo Gray acariciando el cabello celeste.

-S-sí- respondió aún aturdida por la emoción la maga.

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda que había en el centro de la terraza, tenía colocado un mantel de seda azul, con sillas blancas a los lados. La vajilla elegante dejaba ver comida exquisita que consistía en mariscos y postres. Comieron muy a gusto charlando animadamente de sus vidas y del gremio.

-Oh, ya se va a poner el sol, vamos Juvia- dijo el mago de hielo tomando la mano de la joven y caminando al borde de la terraza donde se podía ver como el sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte.

Los magos esperaban impacientes y ahí estaba: el sol empezaba a acariciar con sus rayos el mar pintándolo de azules profundos y esmeralda, el cielo que dejaba atrás de violeta y naranja intenso, en mezclas que estrujaban el corazón.

-Es hermoso- dijo Loxar conmovida por la escena.

Gray que ya había dejado de ver el paisaje para admirar la belleza de la maga con su pálida piel alumbrada por los últimos rayos de sol –Sí, es hermosa- confesó.

Juvia giró su rostro sorprendida a ver al alquimista que seguía viéndola con una mirada enigmática, entre pasión y ternura. Fullbuster llevó su mano al rostro de la chica y poco a poco la acercó a sus masculinos labios, se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor del que era testigo el sol que se encontraba a punto de perderse bajo el horizonte, regalándoles sus últimas ráfagas de luz. Juvia rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus delicados brazos, y él hizo lo mismo pero con la pequeña cintura de la maga. El beso se volvió más intenso, hasta que se separaron con delicadeza y vino por fin a la mente del mago las palabras de su amigo "Tal vez sea porque lo dice en tercera persona".

-Juvia- llamó la atención de la joven- Gray te ama- dijo por fin sin titubear, confesó el deseo ardiente de su corazón y agradeció mentalmente a su imperativo amigo por la idea.

-Gray-sama…- se aferró al pecho del aprendiz de Ul conmovida por su declaración -Juvia también lo ama- terminó de decir para fundirse en un nuevo beso.

…

No sabían cómo ni cuándo habían llegado a la habitación de Juvia, ni porque Erza se había hecho de la vista gorda al ver pasar a Gray. Solo sabían que se encontraban en el sillón azul de la maga besándose con desesperación y pasión. La mano del mago le pedía con urgencia recorrer la piel que escondía bajo el delicado vestido Juvia.

-Gray-sama, espere…-dijo nerviosa la maga, recordando sus miedos.

Él no la iba a obligar, pero tampoco quería que ella se reprimiera por culpa de ese "malnacido", así que se decidió a demostrarle que él en ningún momento le haría daño.

-Juvia, respira…- dijo sentándose de nuevo –Y toma mi mano- el joven guió la pálida mano de la maga hacia su pecho -¿Qué sientes?-

-El corazón de Gray-sama- mencionó sorprendida por la acción.

-Ves como se acelera y detiene involuntariamente, eso solo lo provocas tú…Juvia- veía con sus profundos ojos grises a los azules de ella –Yo nunca te haría daño- habló con el corazón.

Juvia se sonrojó y llevó su otra mano al pecho, sentía sinceridad en cada palabra de Gray, y por fin lo comprendió él nunca le haría daño, no tenía más miedo, irónicamente el mago de hielo había derretido sus dudas. Volvió su rostro a la gris mirada y se volvieron a fundir en un beso demandante.

Caminaron hacia la cama jadeando por la súplica de sus cuerpos. El joven recostó con delicadeza a la maga entre el cobertor y sabanas de seda, acarició su mejilla de nuevo y hundió su rostro en el pecho de la chica subiendo desde sus montes hasta su oreja en un rastro de besos húmedos que hacían que de la boca femenina escaparan suspiros apasionados. Acarició las cremosas piernas, las yemas de las grandes manos masculinas hacían que el cuerpo de Juvia se estremeciera con el tacto que le propinaban, se deshizo por fin del fino vestido y como era costumbre él ya tenía el pecho descubierto.

La maga de agua comenzó a acariciar con decisión y pasión los músculos bien definidos del torso de Gray. Él mago solo podía suspirar extasiado por las caricias que sentía en su cuerpo. Loxar se aferró a la espalda de su acompañante, haciendo que sus prominentes montes chocaran con el torso desnudo del hombre, llevándolo a él al cielo.

Gray había esperado demasiado tiempo, así que llevó sus manos a los senos de la maga, acariciándolos sobre su sostén, con delicadeza y gozo, se vanagloriaba de ser el único que hacía suspirar de esa manera a Juvia, los estrujó obteniendo una respuesta positiva y pasional de la maga. Se volvieron a besar dejando que su deseo y amor actuara por ellos…

…

Los dos magos llegaron al gremio de la mano, y como era de esperarse una ovación y festejo los esperaba. Las chicas corrieron hacia Juvia felicitándola por su nueva relación y haciendo las clásicas preguntas femeninas sobre cómo había sido la cita, como se le declaró, entre otras más intimas cortesía de Cana Alberona. Mientras que los hombres palmeaban con amistad la espalda de Gray orgullosos de que sus "consejos" le ayudaran a declarase.

-DECIR TE AMO ES DE HOMBRES- volvió a gritar Elfman, haciendo que todos en el gremio rieran.

-Juvia, Gray, el maestro los llama esta en la parte de arriba- mencionó Kinana a los recién llegados.

Tanto Gray como Juvia se miraron entre sí, no comprendían para que los hubiera mandado a llamar el maestro. Cuando llegaron a la planta alta Makarov los esperaba con un gesto serio.

-Quiero decirles que…- dijo con una voz grave –Estoy feliz de que por fin sean pareja- comenzó a reír con picardía el anciano.

-Viejo…-se llevó una mano a la frente Gray aún sonrojado.

Juvia solo reía con la reacción del maestro, y luego le agradeció por sus buenos deseos y su extraña referencia a no querer ser de nuevo abuelo tan pronto, los dos jóvenes magos ante esto último se sonrojaron de sobremanera.

-Juvia hay alguien que te esta buscando abajo- anunció Mirajane.

Juvia bajo presurosa y una sonrisa enorme se posó en su labios cuando vio al monumental hombre que estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Gapo-kun- corrió Juvia hacia el nombrado y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Señorita Juvia, estoy tan feliz de verla- dijo el gran hombre correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Juvia estaba tan preocupada, Juvia pensó que habían encerrado a Gapo-kun- mencionó al borde del llanto.

El hombre con delicadeza quito las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y sonrió cálidamente.

-No señorita Juvia, ahora soy miembro de la guardia del consejo mágico- presumió el hombre enseñando su nuevo uniforme blanco.

-¡¿En serio Gapo-kun?, Juvia esta tan feliz!-

-La señorita Erza me ayudó, dio mis recomendaciones a los capitanes quienes me liberaron y llamaron de inmediato, y heme aquí uniformado y feliz- respondió con una sonrisa aún más grande el moreno.

-Bueno no iba a dejar que mi informante y el que en gran parte fue la razón de que te pudiéramos rescatar se quedará en prisión, sobre todo cuando era injusto- aclaró ahora Scarlet quien había atendido a la escena oyendo el alboroto.

-Se lo agradezco señorita Erza- hizo una leve reverencia el de ojos miel.

-No hay porque- sonrió con calidez la pelirroja.

-Juvia esta tan feliz de que Gapo-kun se encuentre bien y…- no continuó porque vio una pequeña silueta que se escondía detrás de la pierna del hombre.

-Que modales los míos- dijo Gapo –Jully, acércate, quiero presentarte- llamó a la pequeña niña; traía un vestido azul de manga larga hasta las rodillas que contrastaba con su cabello rizado de color naranja, su piel pálida al igual que su madre y por supuesto unos vivos ojos miel.

-A Juvia le da mucho gusto conocer por fin a Jully-chan-dijo la maga colocándose a la altura de la niña.

Jully hizo ademán de querer volver a ocultarse, pero sintió confianza en la sonrisa y forma de hablar de la maga de agua.

-A Jully también le da gusto conocer a Juvia-san- dijo menos cohibida la niña, dejando sorprendidos a los que lograron escuchar su forma de hablar, incluyendo a Loxar.

-Que linda eres Jully-chan- se llevó una mano al rostro Juvia, viendo enternecida a la hija de Gapo, le recordaba tanto a ella misma en su niñez.

-Jully no es linda- ensombreció su pequeño rostro la niña –Si lo fuera Jully tendría amigos, pero como es molesta ella no los tiene- dijo con la voz quebrada.

A Juvia se le encogió el corazón al escuchar hablar a la niña, y de manera violenta todas las escenas de despreció que sufrió en su niñez llegaron a su mente.

-Pues a mí me parece que eres muy linda, y no molesta- esta vez habló Gray que había estado observando la escena con suma ternura.

-Gray-sama…- giró el rostro Juvia al oír la voz de su amado.

Gray se puso a la misma altura que Juvia y Jully acariciando la cabellera rizada de la niña.

-¿En serio?- preguntó expectante la pequeña.

-Sí, que te parece si somos tus primeros amigos- le ofreció con sinceridad Fullbuster, haciendo que Juvia asintiera a la propuesta.

-Jully estaría encantada- sonrió ampliamente la menor.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos cariño- habló el padre de la niña subiéndola a sus fornidos hombros.

-Nos veremos Jully-chan, Gapo-kun- despidió con efusividad Juvia a la niña y a su padre.

-Por supuesto, Jully le pedirá a papá que la traiga a ver a sus amigos-

-Cuídese mucho señorita Juvia, joven Gray se la encargó- habló ahora Gapo, reconociendo con facilidad al hombre que sujetaba la mano de la maga de agua.

-Por supuesto- respondió con una sonrisa Gray.

Todos se despidieron de mano, viendo como las siluetas de Gapo y Jully se perdían conforme avanzaban.

…

Juvia y Gray se encontraban sentados de nuevo en la terraza de su cita, abrazados, viendo el cielo.

-A Juvia le encantaría tener una hija como Jully-chan- soltó de repente la maga.

-Oe oe Juvia, estas yendo muy rápido- empezó a decir nervioso Fullbuster.

-Pero no ahora Gray-sama- rió divertida por la reacción del mago.

El joven suspiró pesado y volteó a ver a su novia, le sonreía de una manera encantadora que le robaría el corazón a cualquiera.

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?-

-Nada, es solo que Juvia es muy feliz, ¿Gray-sama es feliz?- inquirió preocupada.

-No, no lo soy- dijo serio, aguando con rapidez los ojos de la maga –Soy extremadamente feliz Juvia- sonrió.

Juvia se aferró más al pecho desnudo de su amado y continuaron viendo el cielo… despejado.

* * *

**Ice comenta:**

Aquí esta el final de "It will rain –Lloverá-", mi primer fic de Fairy Tail terminado, pero que nostalgia –se revuelca-, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por llegar hasta aquí, en verdad después de un día pesado llegar escribir sobre tu anime y pareja favorita, y sobre todo que haya personas que te hagan saber que les gusta tu historia, es una sensación muy agradable.

Sobre el LEMON, yo se que en sus reviews, me pidieron que fuera lemon, pero ya saben las políticas de la pagina son estrictas, y no quería incumplir, sobre todo porque había la posibilidad de que se borrara el fic, pero como ya puse arriba subí un epílogo de la historia donde podrán encontrar el lemon que le falto a esta parte, espero que lo lean es dedicado para todos ustedes.

_**Y bueno a contarles sobre lo nuevo**_, En mi tumblr encontraras en las opciones**; About my Fics,** sección dedicada especialmente a todo lo relacionado con mis Fics**, **les comento, porque ahí voy a estar subiendo todo lo relacionado con mis nuevos proyectos, que son bastantes debo decir, así como también los bocetos de los looks que describí en este fic, escenas que me pidan de este fic, también las voy a dibujar y subir, spoilers, adelantos, las fechas en que estaré actualizando los fics, todo lo podrán ver por ahí. Ah y sobre personajes de mi creación también voy a subir los bocetos. Pueden encontrar demás cositas como los vídeos que hago en mi canal de YouTube, las ediciones, gifs y colorings que hago del manga de Fairy, etc. Espero verlos por ahí también, la dirección la pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Después del comercial, aquí la lista de los proyectos que tengo pensado, unos están por publicarse, cuando habló de Multiparejas, habló de mis otp's: Gruvia, Jellza, Nalu y Gale, entre otras que vayan surgiendo.

Flashback/ Jellza: One shot, _por publicarse_.

Sangatsu no ame/Multiparejas: Fic-Long fic, _por publicarse_.

Idiotas / Multiparejas: Long fic, _por publicarse_.

Transparente/Gruvia: One shot, en redacción.

Rose Garden/Gruvia: One shot, en redacción.

Ao no seikatsu/ Multiparejas: Long fic, en redacción.

Hijo de la luna/Gruvia-Multiparejas: Long fic, en redacción.

Los summary los voy a estar subiendo al tumblr, para que se enteren de que tratan, así como las portadas que diseño para cada uno, espero verlos también en estos nuevos proyectos, pueden seguirme como autora, o en las actualizaciones de fics de Fairy Tail me van a ver *w*

Respondiendo reviews:

**Ushiio: **Gracias, gracias por leer siempre y comentar, y eres una de las personas a las que esta dedicado el epílogo del fic =w=.

**Lee Ab Koi:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el final también te haya gustado y te haya hecho gritar de nuevo xD.

**Rirukasabe:** Hahaha yo también que estos próximos proyectos que ya mencione les gusten, y bueno el lemon lo encontraras en el epílogo, gracias por comentar.

**PoliFullbuster:** Aquí el final del fic y claro esta también esta el epílogo, gracias por comentar en todos los capítulos, me has hecho muy feliz ;w;

**Kuro:** Lemon en el epílogo, espero te agrade.

**YamixTeaLover:** Hahaha, me encanta hacer sufrir a las personas, porque al final encuentran su recompensa, así que espero que te guste este final donde por fin quedan juntos, y bueno también el epílogo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS por el apoyo a este fic, y nos vemos muy, muy pronto en los próximos proyectos =3=

Pdt. Tuve problemas con mi perfil personal de failbook, y es con el que administraba 8'D, así que he decidido, mejor abrir un espacio en particular para todos mis lectores en mi tumblr =3=, de todas formas me siento más cómoda ahí xD.


End file.
